


The Growing Light in the Darkness Part 2

by Marsdog



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsdog/pseuds/Marsdog





	1. Chapter 1

I am in the woods, not the woods from back home in District Seven I grow up in or the woods around District Twelve I have come to love while Katniss and I hunt together these woods are foreign to me somewhere I have never been before. To make things worse it is night and there is no moon, no stars and a thick fog surrounds me making it imposable for me to get a bearing on where I am. I have been lost for hours wondering through this endless woods and unyielding fog, my feet are covered in blisters and aching from the walk but I can't stop, as much as I want to I know I must keep moving and escape these woods. To make things worse I have no idea how I got here, if I know that then I could easily retrace my steps and find my way out of here. But I don't, the last thing I remember is laying in front of the fire with Katniss drifting off to sleep well her head gently rests on my lap. I don't know how I could have gone from there to here, from enjoying the feeling of Katniss's breath on my legs to wondering in the woods, from stroking Katniss's soft beautiful hair to feeing like pulling my own hair out and from enjoy my hard fought life with the girl I love to wounding where the hell I am. If someone can tell me I would very much appreciate it. I continue to walk but still fail to find anything over then trees and fog, I can't hear anything ever just the sound of my own breathing and footsteps.

But I know I am not alone, don't ask me how I know I just know that someone or something is out there watching me and waiting for its chance to attack. I can't see or hear it but I can sense its presence, call it instinct, a gut feeling or paranoia if you like but I know it's not my imagination and that there is something out there. I start to run as I sense whatever is out there getting closer, despite the pain in my feet turning into agony I run and keep on running in spite of the pain. I know it's out there whatever it is, I still can't see it but that same instinct that first alerted me to its presence is telling me it's closing in. I snap my head from side to side as I run but see nothing but fog and trees, it's out there somewhere but I just can't see it. That's the worst thing about this situation that I know something or someone is chasing me and not be able to see who or what they are, my mind goes into overdrive as I run. My mind now is my worst enemy, my mind is now filled with terrifying monsters and now I am scared. In my mind I see trolls, werewolf's, giant bats and spiders chasing me, I know it's just my imagination but those thoughts are so really and detailed that I can't help but fear they are true.

Unfortunately I can't keep moving, my lung burn and my feet hurt so badly that I am considering chopping them off if it will end the pain I'm in. I stop in my tracks gasping for air and covered in sweat, I feel my heart pounding in my chest not only because of the run but also out of fear. Fear of whatever is out there, fear of the things my mind thinks are out there and fear because I sense whatever it is out there is closing in on me to end my life. I turn around to look and try and spot whatever is chasing me but I see nothing but trees and fog around me, right now all I want to know is what I am up against so I can fight it. What is out there? What does it want with me? Where the hell am I? These questions bounce around my mind joining those imagines of horrifying monsters I think our hiding in the fog and trees as I look all-around me, where is that bastard and what is he, she or it waiting for?

"Show yourself!" I yell as I try and spot what I know is out there, I can't stand it. I can't stand standing here and waiting for what's out there to make their move, I hate not being able to do anything but wait. "Stop hiding and face me!"

"Lisa!" I hear a pain filled scream call to me, my blood freezes and my heart stops. That voice belongs to Katniss, I clench my fists and run towards the voice of the girl I love. They better not have hurt her or I swear to god I will slaughter whatever it is that's out her and they will be fearing me, as I run all my fear and pain disappears as I run to be replaced by anger and worry. Worry for Katniss, anger for whatever made her voice so full of pain. "Lisa!"

"Katniss!" I yell back as I run feeling my body being scratched all-over by tree branches that appear from nowhere out of this thick fog. "Katniss I'm coming!"

"Lisa Help!" Katniss continue to call out her voice filling more and more with pain with each syllable I hear her speak. "Please Lisa help?"

"Hold on Katniss I'm coming!" I shout as I get nearer to Katniss's agonising calls, I run and run but now Katniss doesn't call back. "Katniss!" Silence. "Katniss talk to me!" More silence and no I'm worried, oh god please be ok Katniss. "Kat..." I enter a clearing and stop in my tracks at what I see, I see Katniss lying face down with a large bloody hole in her back. "Katniss!" I call out as I run but Katniss doesn't even move, I reach Katniss and roll her over. "Katniss" I almost whispered as I see Katniss's beautiful grey eyes have dulled becoming lifeless, I was too late, Katniss is dead and I could save her. "I'm sorry"

"Severs her right" I hear a hate filled voice wickedly say as I stare into Katniss's eyes, that voice. I will kill who ever that voice belongs to.

"You fucking bastard!" I yell at the voice throwing a stone in the general direction of where that cruel voice came from, in return all I get is the most evil laughter possible. "Do you think your tough hiding in the shadows like a coward? Come out and fight me!"

"As you wish" The voice whispers from behind me so close that I can feel its evil breath on my ear, its over before I can react. I feel a cold piece of steel enter my back, I look down and see a long thin blade poking out of my stomach. "Don't worry you won't die just yet" The voice laughs as I fall to the ground with my face landing only inches away from Katniss's lifeless one. "I wouldn't want you to miss what ii do to Prim"

"Lisa" I hear Katniss's voice once again, I must be hearing thing Katniss is dead. "Lisa!" I hear her voice again but this time her lifeless face say those words, this can't be real I must be seeing and hearing things because of the sword still inside my stomach. "Lisa!" Again Katniss calls only this time a white light appears blinding me. "Lisa!"

I jolt awake quickly sitting up, it was a dream right? I look to my left and find my answer, I find Katniss's face just inches away from my own looking as beautiful as always. I must be alive and that was just a dream, but with Katniss next to me this could easily be heaven.

"Katniss" I say staring into her gorgeous grey eyes and noticing worry in their beauty.

"Lisa are you ok?" Katniss asks quickly pulling me into a hug, this must be heaven I think losing myself in Katniss's warmth and the great feeling hugging Katniss creates within me. "You were having a nightmare and kept calling out my name"

"I dreamt we were in a fog filled forest on a pitch black night" I tell her shivering at the memory but never letting go of Katniss, the warmth from her hug is what I need right now. "I heard you calling to me in agony and when I found you, you were..." I can't say it, just thinking about it is painful. "Then a man stabbed me from behind telling me not to die until I see what he was going to do with Prim"

"It's ok" Katniss replies breaking the hug instantly making my body beg for her warmth to return, but before I can complain Katniss presses her lips gentle to mine. The kiss is short, sweet and over too quickly, so quickly in fact that I pull her back and kiss her again. "I'm alive and so are you and Prim, no one will hurt us" Katniss tells me as we break our kiss. "It was just a nightmare, a horrible nightmare but just a nightmare"

"I know but..." I say shivering. "It just seems so real"

"I know I have them too" Katniss reminds me, I know she has nightmares and it's horrible to watch her screaming and trashing about. But she's right, they aren't real they are just part of us now. "But we get through them together" Katniss kiss's me again. "We have before and will continue to do so"

"We have" I say relaxing. "And will"

"Now it's too early to get up" Katniss says using her hand to gentle lo me down so I am laying on the chair, Katniss quickly grabs the blanket we were snuggling under early and returns pulling the blanket up to cover us. We make ourselves comfortable laying on our sides with Katniss's back to me, I wrap my arms around her and can smell her hair. I love the smell of Katniss's hair especially as it is right now with none of that Capital hair products just the natural smell of Katniss, I love holding Katniss so closely that we can feel each other's heartbeats and I love just being her next to Katniss, there's nothing like the feeling I get when Katniss is near. "So let's get some more sleep"

"So good to me" I reply closing my eyes enjoying the feeling and smell of Katniss next to me.

I fall into a peaceful sleep where I dream of my home back in District Seven, back with my loving father and horrible mother when I was still a kid. I dreamt of my thirteenth birthday where my parents mainly my dad brought me a massive chocolate cake that was delicious and gave me a bike that my dad found and repaired himself, the bike didn't last long though as my mother disposed of it two days after my birthday saying I had no use for something so useless. I bet she was jealous thought, I think she was mad that my dad spent a week repairing that bike for me while he has never done the same for her. My birthday was still great though, Johanna taught me how to throw an axe which terrified my parent when it turned out I had a talent for it, Blight accidently gave me my first taste of alcohol by mixing up Johanna's vodka and coal with my just coal, I didn't drink much snice I told my dad my drink didn't taste right but I still had some. I didn't have much friends so no one my own age was there but I didn't care, Johanna's joking and my father's work on the party made it the best day of my life. At the time at least, right now every day I spend with Katniss is the best day of my life.

When I wake up the sun is already risen when I finally wake up and sunlight is shining in through the window in bright colourful beams of light, Katniss and I are still in the same position as when we went to sleep but right now Katniss is still asleep. We are not alone ever, as I blink my eyes looking around the room I see Katniss's mother Lucy and her cute little sister Prim. They are both smiling at the sight of Katniss and I wearing only their nightgowns, I'm glad they are happy for Katniss and me because I know if it was my mother she would kill to keep us apart. I feel Katniss stir and slowly awake, she then even slower sits up and quickly spots her mother and sister smiling at us. At first she just blinks but then she jumps up like she normally does whenever her sister and mother see us sleeping next to each other, I think she expecting a lecture on how sleeping with your girlfriend is bad by her mother on all those occasions. But that never happing Katniss's mother just politely says good morning and her sister sometimes joins us crawling under the covers to snuggle with us, I don't know why Katniss acts this way but it's just something more I find cute about her and love.

"Good morning you two" Lucy says now she knows we are both awake.

"Good morning mum" Katniss says calming down. "Morning Prim"

"Morning Lucy, Prim" I greet them, I stopped calling Lucy Miss Everdeen after a month when she asked me to stop and since then I've been just calling her Lucy. "Sleep well"

"We did thank you" Lucy replies as she and Prim walks closer. "You two did too b the looks of things"

"Apart from a few nightmares we did" I tell her as she and Prim take a seat, Katniss sits back down next to me.

"Good you two will need to be well rested for what is to come" Lucy says and both Katniss and I go silent.

We know that today is the start of the Victor tour, the start of the day when we will be forced to act for our lives. We may have won the Hunger Games and be popular in the Capital but the people in the Districts are on the verge of rebelling and President Snow blames Katniss and I for it, if we don't convince them to stop then Katniss and I along with our families will be killed. I hate this because of the danger we are in and the fact that we can't predict the outcome, I hate that our fates in the hands of others and I hate that Katniss's life is on the line after we fought so hard during the Hunger Games. We were meant to live in peace for the rest of our life's and now we are being forced to play a game that more deadly than the Hunger Game's, this time it's not just my own life I'm risking but the life's of all those I love. It's happened before both Johanna and Haymitch lost all their friends and families to President Snow's wrath after they displeased him and refused to do what he told them, now Haymitch is a drunk and Johanna is lonely and reckless sleeping with many men and women but never more than once, apart from me of course but that stopped when I found Katniss the one beacon of light in this dark depressing life we all live. And now unless we want to become like them we have to be pawns in this deadly game and hope we are successful, I don't think never Katniss or I could handle the consequence if we fail and one of us is allowed to live. But I debt that, I don't think Katniss or I will survive if we fail.

"Everyone should be here for twelve" Lucy continues bringing my attention back to the room. "You two need to remember to be here for then"

"We will we aren't going out today" Katniss says nut she doesn't mean we are not going out of the house, she means out of the District.

Haymitch warned us not to go outside of the perimeter fence that surrounds District Twelve but both Katniss and I love the woods, we couldn't last two weeks before we broke our promise of staying out of the woods but it was worth it. Katniss took me out hunting with her early one morning and it was the most fun I have had since arriving in District Twelve, we caught two rabbits and several squirrels but the best part of the day was when we stopped to rest in small little cave. We started a small fire and ate on of the rabbits for lunch, the rabbit was great and later when we started to kiss I could taste it on Katniss's lips. That time was great because we were alone, because for the first time we could be ourselves and because for the first time we knew no one was watching us reporting what we were up to back to President Snow. We stayed in that cave for over an hour talking about stuff which would get us arrested if a Peacekeeper overheard us, stuff like how bad peoples life's were which the Capital ignores, how brutal the Peacekeepers where in District Seven compared to here, back in District Seven they would be you till you're a bloody mess dying on the ground but here they will break the law if it suits them and let criminals like Katniss of the hook. If Katniss and I chose to live in District Seven then she would been shoot by the Peacekeepers, here thought the Peacekeepers are her best customers.

"We are just going to the hob and to see Haymitch before the tour" I say taking over from Katniss. "Hopefully he's sober enough to be of use" I doubt that snice he started drinking more and more the closer we got to toady, he must be remembering horrible memories of his own Victor Tour. "If not then we will just wake him like her asked us too"


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss and I walk into the Hob and find it as busy as always, people crowd round stores trading their goods while the Peacekeepers who are meant to stop them join them. At first I was surprised to see them and even hid but Katniss just laugh and told me not to worry, I was worried though that she's lost her mind but after a few minutes I saw she was right not to worry. This place is great, you can do and say what you want without getting in trouble with the law and I've said stuff to Peacekeepers that would normally get me shot or flogged only to find the Peacekeepers reply with their own similar comments, I never believed it until I saw it but here you can let your feelings be known to the world. The Traders here are so kind and friendly, they are always happy to see Katniss and even sponsored her in the Games from what I've been told. I like the traders here and they seem to like me apart from a few jealous men and on red haired girl, this place is just like one big family and everyone as accepted me as part of that family.

We walk through the stores buying want we need, medical supplies for Katniss's mother that you can't get legally, a bag of Prim's favourite sweets and alcohol for Haymitch. To be honest I don't think he needs it but one time he ran out and that was the scariest thing in the world, since then Katniss and I always buy's and stores alcohol for him in case he runs out again. Once we are finished we head to a large counter in the centre of the Hob where a small crowd is already gathered, the women who runs this store is called Greasy Sae who's a kind old lady who buys a lot of whatever animal Katniss kills. She sells an amazing soup too which no one ever complains about, even the Peacekeepers who can afford to buy food somewhere else say it's the best thing to eat in the District. We sit down on two of the stools set out for customers and soon find steaming warm bowls of soap under our noises, it isn't the best smelling soup in the world but it could possibly be the best tasting soup in the world. Just one mouthful and I know it is.

"Well you two lovebirds really should be looking better than this" A teasing voice says as I feel someone run their hands through my hair, I turn seeing a hand flick Katniss's braided hair and turn some more to find Darius one of the more likeable Peacekeepers I've met here in District Twelve. "I know you two are on camera soon and it would do the District a disservice if you two appear looking like this" I know he's only joking but I still feel my blood start to boil. "You two should have some District pride"

"Don't worry" Katniss calmly tells him more used to his teasing then me. "Our Stylists will be here at twelve so soon we won't be recognisable"

"Good and try not to ruin each other's outfits" Darius playfully warns her making me smile but Katniss just stares at him naïvely, I forget how pure she is sometimes. Seeing both our reaction Darius just shakes his head before looking at me. "I think I only need to warn you"

"I'll try and control myself" I reply with a sly smile which makes him smile.

"Make sure you do" Darius says as he turns to face a group of Peacekeepers, I don't know their names but I know they are good friends of Darius. "One more thing" Darius adds as he starts to walk off. "I think it's time you two head home"

"Why?" I ask looking at a small clock not that far away, he's right its half eleven. "Oh we will be leaving now"

"Don't be late" Darius says as he walks off.

"Come one Katniss it's time to go" I say offering her my hand which she quickly takes, as she stands up I pay for the food even though it's only half eaten. "Thanks for the food"

"Thankyou" Katniss tells Greasy Sae as we start to walk away, once we are outside and alone she leans in closer to me. I feel my heart skip a beat like every time Katniss is close, no matter how much time I spend with her Katniss always has this effect on me. She quietly ask me as we walk. "What did Darius mean when he warned us not to ruin each other's outfits?"

"Well he meant we shouldn't rip each other's clothes off" I tells her and her faces blushes instantly making her look even cuter then normal. "Don't worry I won't do that, on camera at least" my last comment makes her cheeks redden more and I can't help but smile. "But I can wait until you are ready"

"Ok" is all Katniss replies with as she tries to calm down and remove her bright cute blush from her cheeks.

We walk in hand and hand in silence the rest of the way back to our home in the Victor Village, it isn't a far walk but we still hurry so that we are back in time for our Stylist. It starts to snow as we walk which makes my smile grow bigger, I have always loved snow. I love watching it fall covering the ground in a thick white blanket, having snowball fights, building snowmen and I love it because it's the only time my mouther makes her hot chocolate, her hot chocolate is the only thing I like about her and watching the snow fall now has me caring for a cup of that hot steamy brown drink. I always love it when it snows because it also means we get the day off, no work or school just a full day of having fun in the snow. By the time we reach the Victor Village the snow is falling heavy and I can't help but stare at the snowflakes in Katniss's hair, all the flakes of snow make her hair look like its sparkling and I can't take my eyes off of it. It's so pretty and beautiful, I'm so mesmerised by it that I don't realise that at Haymitch's house until we reach his door.

We don't knock as we enter Haymitch's house we just open the door and let ourselves in out of the snow, we know Haymitch is always too drunk to answer the door so whenever we need to speak with him we just let ourselves in. like always when we see him we find Haymitch face down on the kitchen table passed out, the only good thing right now is that he isn't drinking because I think by the time we are leaving later on he should be able to pull himself together. As long as he doesn't start to drink again. Knowing being gentle with him doesn't work Katniss starts to fill a glass with water while I open a window in case we need to make a quick exit, Haymitch isn't always the happiest person when he first wakes up. With a little hesitation Katniss pores the water over Haymitch's head waking him instantly, but he has a knife which he start to swing around nearly slicing Katniss. If it was anyone else I would beat them for that but today we need Haymitch with us not in a hospital bed, so we just watch from a safe distance until he calms down and notices us.

"What are you two doing here?" Haymitch angrily asks as he wipes some water off of his forehead. "And why am I soaking wet?"

"You asked us to wake you up" Katniss reminds him still keeping her distance.

"We know there is no other way to wake you up other than soaking you" I add getting an angry glare from Haymitch.

"While you could have tried shaking me" Haymitch suggests but both Katniss and I have already tried that and it didn't work. "Why are you two here anyway?"

"Don't you remember or are you still drunk?" I ask taking a step closer to him while checking to see if there is any alcohol drink on him. "You asked us two remember"

"It's the Victor Tour" Katniss tells him more politely. "You asked us to wake you before the cameras get here.

"Oh yes no I remember" Haymitch replies sitting back down. "Just go home and wait, I'll tell you what to do when I know I am not going to die of hyperthermia"

"Try not to get drunk" I warn him as I go to leave.

"By Haymitch" Katniss says catching up with me.

"Don't worry about me" Haymitch calls after us. "I've been doing this long enough to know when to and not to drink" I doubt he can control his drinking even if he knows he can't drink. "I'll be just find its you two that need to worry"

He's right, it's both mine and Katniss's life's endangered not his. But he could have sounded more concerned but I guess that's what we get for throwing water over his head, now we have to head home and wait for the danger to arrive. We walk the short walk back to mine and Katniss's home in the Victor Village, a walk that only takes us seconds because we live right next door to Haymitch and his mess. We walk to the front door and open it but before anything else can happen Katniss's mother rushes too us, this is the first time I have seen her run since she ran to hug Katniss at the train station when we arrived so something must be up. When she reaches us I can see it in her eyes, fear and worry somethings wrong, I have never seen Lucy scared before but right now despite how hard I see her trying to hide it I can tell she's terrified. It doesn't take long for me to figure it out, out of the corner of my eye I see Katniss spot him too. Standing behind Lucy leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth is a Peacekeeper, he is bold with dark skin and bright red eyes, I watch him as he lights up the cigarette and his face lights up, it makes his face looks so evil and scary that it makes me shake. Now I know why Katniss's mother is scared, that man must scare everyone he meets but why is he here? What is he doing? I know it can't be good if he's here so what have we done to bring him here?

"We have a guest you two?" Lucy tells us doing very well to hide her terror, if I wouldn't have seen it in her eyes I wouldn't have known.

"Miss Everdeen Miss Littleton would you please come with me" The Peacekeeper says sounded just as scary as he looks. We follow him without saying a word towards the office, it's a room I really enter but something seems off as this is the first time I have seen the door closed. "Please enter"

Again we do as we told in silence and step into the room and come face to face with the most dangerous man in the world, I see President Snow watch us enter with his snake like eyes as the Peacekeeper closes the door behind us. He smiles but doesn't look any less threatening, I known for a while that a smile from him means nothing. He's sat behind the desk drinking from a tea cup which he slowly lowers as we enter, as he does I see the tea inside the cup has been dyed red and there's a tail that looks like blood dripping down into the cup. Is that blood he's drinking? I hope not because he's scary enough as it is, I don't think I could get over my fear if he is a vampire as well.

"Ladies please take a seat" President Snow says gesturing to a pair of seats on the other side of the desk to him, we take our seats and wait for what is to come. It can't be good, I know we are in trouble but with him here that trouble has just doubled. "Before we begin I think it would be easier for us not to lie to one another don't you agree?"

"Yes" Katniss nods.

"I think so too" I say and see Snow grin.

"Good" Snow replies leaning back into his chair. "Now then you have caused a big problem for me which is a very bad thing to do" I gulp hearing that, I knew we were in trouble but now it seems worse than I thought. "It all started when you pulled out those berries and now is growing bigger and bigger" Snow puts his hands on his head clearly frustrated with this big problem Katniss and I have caused for him. "The people in the Capital saw what drove your actions but the some in the Districts didn't, they see it as an act of defiance not an act of love. They think if you two could break the rules of the Hunger Games and live why can't they break the Laws, there has been several protests, riots and talks amongst the people living in the District"

"People are rebelling?" Katniss asks and I wish its true because Snow need taking down but I don't want it to be true because that will put Katniss and her family in danger, I don't care if I dies as long as Katniss lives.

"No, not yet anyway. But talks turn to protests, protests turn to riots, riots turn to uprisings and uprisings turn to rebellions" Snow answers not sounding happy with the situation. "I don't think we want that do we? Thousands of life's lost and unrepairable damage dealt, bloodshed that could destroy our nation. That's not a good thing"

"So what do you want us to do?" I ask him being direct, I know he wants something it's obvious because why would he come all the way here, tells us stuff we shouldn't know and meet with us if he didn't want something from us.

"I want you to prove to everyone that it was love and not defiance that drove you to use those berries" Snow says as he stand up. "I think you know the price of failure"

With that Snow leaves the room leaving us sitting here taking in his treat and order, we have to prove our love and if we fail the both us and our families will die. I know that's the price of failure, Johanna and Haymitch lost their families for doing less then Katniss and I have done. But now our fate is in the hands of the country, a country which already may work against us unless we do a good job convincing them of our love. I can understand them though, I would be rebelling if I was them too.

"What did Snow want with you two?" I hear Katniss's mother asks, both Katniss and I turn round to see Lucy standing in the doorway looking concerned.

"Nothing mum" Katniss answers lying throw her teeth. "They don't show it but President Snow always meet with the Victor before the Victor Tour begins"

"Oh than god I thought you were in trouble" Lucy replies buying the lie, why would Katniss lie about this? I'll have to ask her when I have a chance. Lucy looks like she was about to ask more but the doorbell rings before she has a chance, I can tell who it is. "I'll get it it's probably your stylists"

"Why did you lie?" I ask Katniss quietly once her mother has walked off to the door. "They have a right to know"

"It's better this way" Katniss answers as we turn to face each other. "It's better this was so they enjoy life rather than having to look over their shoulders all the time"

"I guess so" I say still not entirely convinced but its Katniss's family, she knows them better than I do so I take her word for it.

"Katniss it so good to see you again" A group of three oddly dressed people say as they burst into the room surrounding Katniss, it must be her Prep team because they ridiculous fashion is clearly from the Capital"

"Lisa come on we are in the room across the hall" My prep team tells me as they start to drag me off.

"I'll see you soon" I say to Katniss as the drag me away.

"See you soon" Katniss replies as I'm dragged out of the room.

"You two seem happy" One of the Prep team says comments as they strip me of my clothes.

"How are you two doing?" Another asks examining my nails.

"We are doing well" I tell them politely as I can trying not to cause any more trouble for Katniss and I then we already have. I still don't know how Capital people can be so noisy, every one of them always wants to know everyone's business and privet life.

"That's great" Someone replies coming something smooth and that smells wonderful through my hair. "You two look so good together I'm glad everything is working out"

"Thank you" I say to the person doing my hair. "So what am I wearing tonight?"

"None of us has seen your outfit" One of the Prep team answers as they continue their work. "But I know it's a lovely dress and I must look beautiful to go with the things we've been told to do to your hair and nails, you two are going to be the best looking couple in history"

"What a start to the Victor Tour that will be" They all start to say.

I sigh as I stand still letting them do their work, I feel nerves knowing what is to come. It's a big deadly task and one who's outcome is determined by thousands of people unaware that Katniss and my own life is in their hands, as soon as I am dressed Katniss and I am going to play a very deadly game for our life's again.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time my Prep Team and Stylist have me dressed and looking the way they want me to the sun has just started to set, I feel sore from where they ripped out my hair and annoyed by how happily everyone from the Capital can talk about the murder of twenty two children in the Arena. They only asked about me at first but that was mainly because they wanted to get something to gossip about not because they care about me, then they spent the entire time talking about the Hunger Games but not in memory of the fallen Tributes but about what they were doing when each Tribute died. I can't stand them, they are sick bastards obsessed with murder and death. But I can't let them know I feel that way, so I smile and ignore them as they prep and dress me.

When they are done I really look different keeping my word with Darius, I am not sure whether I hate it or love it though. I should hate it because I am only wearing it because I murdered other Tributes but I can't help but like the way it looks on me, I wonder what Katniss is wearing. I am wearing a long black dress that goes down past my knees and has little sparkling silver gems all over it, my hair is straight and tucked behind my ears trailing down my back, my eyes looks beautiful thanks to their work and my arms are kept bare. As I stared into my reflection in the mirror I can't help but admire myself but at the same time I can't help but wonder, its winter so way am I wearing something like this when they know I will be outside? I don't have to wonder why for long, my Stylist puts a warm fur coat on me that goes well with the dress and makeup they put on me. I look beautiful, I can't wait for Katniss to see me like this. I can't wait to see Katniss ever, she has to look just as beautiful as I do possibly more so because Katniss is always beautiful no matter what she wears.

I step out of the room and am immediately wrapped into a tight suffocating hug, I can't see or breathe anything because the women's breasts are pressed into my face. I know she's from the Capital because of the smell of her and a women, I hope. It isn't until she lets go and I'm dizzy from lack of oxygen that I see who hugged me, Lena my Escort from the games and the women who draw my name from the bowl putting in the games. She looks happy smiling at me, her hair is still green but a lot shorter stopping at her waist and she's still wearing that green dress with high heels. She seems happy to see me as she takes my hand and guides me through a small crowd of Capital people towards the front door, as we walk I am blinded by several flashes but keep pace with Lena as she continues to lead and smile.

"Remember to smile Lisa" Lena tells me as we stop in front of the door. "You and Katniss will be on camera as soon as she joins us so put on a big smile"

"Ok" I reply putting on a big smile like Lena told me to but as soon as I look back and see Katniss that smile is wiped from my face, she looks more than beautiful so much so that I don't think there is a word that describe how she looks now. She is wearing a dress that goes down past her knees like mine but hers is a forest green that suits her so well and her dress is also sparkling like my own and a matching fur coat, her hair is tied up in her normal braid and her face only has minimal makeup not that she needs any anyway, her beautiful face doesn't need any help to shine. "Katniss" I surprise myself that I could even so her name with a clear voice, the way her beauty is making my heart beat and mind race I thought it would come out in a stumer. "You look great"

"Thank you" Katniss replies with a smile that doubles her beauty and blushing slightly. "You look good too"

"Before you too go any further" Haymitch interrupts stepping between us and breaking the trance that Katniss put me in. "You two need to move and remember your on camera"

With that Haymitch opens the door and gently shoves us out of the door where we are blinded nearly instantly by millions of flashing bright lights, I just have enough time to put my smile back on as we leave the house and I feel Katniss grab my hand. I take her soft warm hand in my own as we start to walk forward blindly walking through the sea of bright flashing lights, it's a miracle that we didn't trip and fall as we blindly make our way forward. Taking a quick look over my shoulder I see Haymitch, Lena and Katniss's escort following close behind us and the Prep teams and Stylist right behind them, we walk forward until we are at the gates to the Victor Village where we are expected to stand. Katniss and I have memorised everything we are meant to do on this tour, the Capital made sure of that by sending us letter after letter explaining what we must do and when we must do it. Right now Katniss and I are meant to just stand here and have our pictures taken, judging by the flashes because I can't see a thing I think that ever journalist in the Capital has turned up here.

Once that is done we walk to the train station where we have another photo shoot before boarding the train and mercifully departing, I don't know how I am not blind from all those flashes. We walk to the dinning cart where I can already smell our dinner waiting for us, it's there where I get a welcome surprise. I see my father and drop Katniss's hand so I can hug him, Johanna is here too but I only hug my father. I missed him so much and only thought I would see him when we arrive in District Seven but here he is right in front of me, I hug him tightly and he hugs me back. I really missed and am glad to see him, I'm also glad to notice my mother is missing because she is the one person from Seven that I don't miss one bit. I could happily live the rest of my life without ever seeing her again, she is mean, cruel and full of hate. I'm glad she's not here, but I am dreading the day when we arrive back in my home District because Katniss and I will be living with that women for a weekend. The Capital decided to make our stop in Seven last longer so I can spend time with friends and family, I don't like the idea because I know my mother will hate Katniss because she's from a poor District. My mother hates everyone who's poor, she looks down her noise at them and treats them worse than the dirt she gets on her shoes.

"I missed you Lisa" My father tells me as we break our hugs, he looks and me with a smiling face and tears in his eyes. "How have you been?"

"Fine" I tell him as I feel myself crying, I knew I missed him but not this much until now. "I've meet a lot of new people and been just fine"

"How are you and Katniss?" My father asks me which makes me blush a little as I answer.

"We are good dad" I answer with a slight smile. "We argue from time to time but always make up, but apart from that we are good"

"That's good to hear" My dad replies with a smile. "I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy, I can't remember the last time you were so happy your skin is glowing"

"I think that it's just what my Prep team did that's making it glow" I say making him laugh.

"Maybe" My dad says as he start's to usher me towards the dining table. "We will see tomorrow but for now it's time to eat"

"And stop leaving your girl alone" Johanna adds, I can see her put her arms around Katniss's shoulders with a smirk on her face. "The poor girls jealous"

"I'm not" Katniss quickly snaps back as she ducks under Johanna's arm and takes a step away from Johanna.

"See she's angry" Johanna says as she takes a seat, we all soon follow her lead and sit down at the table.

Katniss and I sit down next to each other as far away from Johanna as we can, I don't think it's good to let them two speak to each other for too long. Dinner is served almost as soon as we sit down and it smells and looks delicious, an Avox place a plate which is still steaming hot, it's some kind of meat with vegetables covered in gravy and to drink they pour us each a glass of wine. This meal looks so good I'm nearly drooling, I'm almost tempted to stuff the whole plate into my mouth but I have enough restraint to not do that. A quick glance over my shoulder I can see Katniss is having just as much trouble as I am, I can tell by just one quick look that she's thinking of diving right in and stuffing hr mouth like I am. But never of us do that, we both eat with cutlery at a slow pace savouring the delicious meal. The only good thing about the Capital is their cooking, their meals always tastes better than anything anyone in the Districts could make.

"You two lovebirds" Haymitch says getting both Katniss's and my own attention, both of us reluctantly stop eating our meal and look at him. I don't know about Katniss but I hope he's got a good excuse for interrupting my meal or he will end up wearing his. "We will be in District Eleven in the morning so you two will need to get to sleep early and be ready to leave the train by nine, also remember not to cause any trouble"

"We already know that" I reply slightly ignored that I was interrupted from my meal to be told something I already know.

"But I have to keep reminding you two" Haymitch tells us before taking a swig from a flask, I notice that his wine glass is already empty. "And remember you kept ignoring me no matter how many times I told you not go into the woods you two still did, so if you can't remember to follow that rule then I will need to remind you over and over again about this"

"I thought I told you to behave" I hear my father's voice say sending a shiver down my spine, he's a nice man normally but when I did something wrong he is scary. "You knew what was going on and you still broke several laws"

"Sorry I couldn't stay away from the trees" I say hoping he may let me off because we are on the Victor Tour right now.

"It was my fault" Katniss says, all of our heads turn to her as she looks at my dad.

"It's not your fault" I tell her but Katniss doesn't agree, she just turns to face me and says.

"I needed to get stuff in the wood and you didn't" Katniss says looking down at her food. "I shouldn't have let you come"

"I chose to come" I reply putting my hand on her shoulder. "You never asked me but I insisted on coming and wanted too"

"It's both you faults! So now can we continue?" Johanna snaps shutting both Katniss and I up and know everyone's attention is on her. "Fire Girl started it and Brainless here was stupid enough to go along with it" Johanna tells us while shaking her head. "Now both of you shut up and listen"

"That's enough Johann" My dad tells her taking over the conversation. "We need you two to stay on you best behaviour during this tour, stick to the scripts the Capital has provided and no matter what, do not do anything that can be seen as rebellious. You've already stirred up this mess so we can't have you two making it any bigger, if you want to live then you must listen to us and do as we say without questions or hesitations. Do you two understand?"

"Yes" Both Katniss and I reply with a nod of our head.

"Good now finish you dinner then go straight to bed" My father tells us, I haven't heard him tell me those words for years and never expected to hear those words again. "We have a lot to discuss alone so don't come back here"

We all eat our food in silence for the rest of the meal no one feels like talking after being reminded of what's at stake if we fail, death for all of us and our families. The meal is still nice though although cold by the time we get back to eating, I take my time to savour ever but that also brings Johanna's glare. She probably thinks I'm eating slowly just to stay up later, although I know that isn't the case I still speed up my eating to avoid her anger. By the time I'm done everyone is finished everyone is waiting for me so I just finish what's left in my wine glass and stand up, Katniss quickly stands up too and we start to leave.

"Try not to make too much noise" Johanna says with a smirk as we leave, I feel my check redden at that comment. Why does Johanna only have three things on her mind? Sex, axes and sarcasm. "We have things to discuss and don't want to be distracted"

"Shut up Johanna" I warn her before I turn to leave but bump right into Katniss who looks clueless, I was really expecting her to at least get that one and be embarrassed.

"What did Johanna mean by that?" Katniss asks me but Johanna beats me at answering that question first.

"I mean keep it down while you fuck each other's brains out" Johanna answers as her smirk grows, meanwhile Katniss's face reddens just like mine as she finally gets it. "So now that you get it try and keep you moans down or use a gag"

"Johanna that's enough" I warn her as I take Katniss's arm and start to pull her out of the room.

Katniss and I go straight to our room, we have been given one room because we are a couple now. It isn't too bad as we normally share a bed at nights, it helps us with our nightmares and we both enjoy each other's warmth as we sleep. Our room is nice and big, we both have our own draws and wardrobes, there's a door leading to our own bathroom and our bed is nice and big with a thick warm looking blanket. We take turns showing washing off our makeup and redressing in our sleepwear, once dressed we both crawl under the covers for the night. We lay side by side on our sides facing each other and staring into each other's eyes, I always love drifting off to sleep like this with the last thing I see before closing my eyes is Katniss's gorgeous face. Normally through the night we move but as we drift off to sleep we are always looking in each other's eyes, it's nice, comforting and the perfect sight before I fall asleep. But this time it's different, Katniss snuggles closer until our noises are only inches apart and I feel her breath on my lip making them tingle.

"Lisa what are we going to do?" Katniss whisperers gentle as fear, worry and cluelessness shows up in her eyes. "We are in trouble and so far has only made things worse"

"It will get better" I tell her pulling her into a hug, her head nests itself into my neck causing a warmth to spread from my neck throughout my body. "We survived the Arena so we can survive this. It's just more of the Games, a more dangerous version of the Games but still something we can survive"

"You right we can survive this" Katniss replies before she moves her head so she can give my lips a quick gentle kiss. "Thank you for helping me"

"We help and protect each other remember" I tell her. "That's how we survived the Arena and that's how we will survive this, together we can take anything they throw at us"

"Right together" Katniss says nesting her head back in my neck. "Together we can do anything, goodnight Lisa"

"Goodnight Katniss" I reply as we drift off into a peaceful sleep still wrapped in each other's arms, this position is good too.

I fall asleep with the girl I love safe in my arms felling there is nothing we can't do as long as we are together, we survived everything so and will survive this. The Games may have been just a warm up to this but we are ready for what is to come, as long as we are together the Capital can't beat us no matter how hard or what it tires we will beat it. Knowing that I fall asleep smiling into Katniss's hair, we will make it back home to our families and live a long happy life together.


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake up I find that we are still wrapped in each other's arms, the warmth of Katniss is still draped around me and I can feel her lips smiling against my neck. It's so nice but we can't stay like this, as much as I want to stay like this we have the Victor Tour to participate in. With a sigh I sit up gentle placing Katniss's head on a pillow before even gentler shake her wake, it isn't normal that I am awake before Katniss but when I am I am rewarded by a beautiful sight. Katniss always looks like an angel when she sleeps, she smiles more and her face looks younger. It's one the few reasons why I have been good at getting up early, just the sight of Katniss's beautiful sleeping face is enough to make me look forward to an early start. But I had to wake Katniss something I regret doing but had to because Johanna would be here kicking down our door soon if we are not up, I very gently shake Katniss's shoulder and whisper her name until she stirs and her eyes start to open. Katniss quickly sits up smiling as she sees me, she smiles and blinks at me as she stretches her tired limbs.

"Good morning" I say as we stare into each other's eyes. "Sleep well"

"Good morning" Katniss replies with a yawn. "And yes I slept well, how about you?"

"I always sleep well lying next to you" I tell her planting a kiss on her cheek. "I would have stayed longer in bed lying with you but if we don't get a move on Johanna will kick down our door and drag us out of here"

"She won't do..." Katniss begins to say but as she looks at me remembering that time before the Games she stops knowing I'm right.

"She will" I tell her which I see makes her shiver in fear. "Before the Games she kicked my bedroom door down because I wouldn't join everyone in watching our training scores"

"She really did that?" Katniss asks in disbelief.

"Yeah" I reply with a nod. "She really did it"

"And I'll do it again if you two don't leave the room right now" Johanna's voice seeps through the door from the other side. "Don't worry about dressing or showering you Prep teams will take care of that so get a move on or do I have to prove that I real can kick down a door"

"We're coming!" Katniss and I quickly shouts back jumping out of bed fearful of seeing Johanna angry, even Katniss who hardly knows her fears Johanna's angry side.

We quickly leave our room so fast that we nearly knock Johanna over as we leave, Johanna just laughs it off knowing she can get us out of any room with one simple small threat. We walk straight to the dining car and sit straight down to eat, our breakfast is a fry up, bacon, eggs, sausages, beans and fried toast. It looks good but I can't enjoy it because of Johanna, she is smirking at me and Katniss as we eat. She is looking at me like we did something wrong, I could take it last night when we both admitting to breaking the law but not right now because since last night we haven't done anything wrong. We ate and went straight to be and I find it hard to believe that sleeping is illegal, but knowing her and that looks I know she's implying that we did more than just sleep. I look around the room avoiding Johanna's gaze but not the feel of it switching between Katniss and myself, I bet she will love to have caught us in the act, that's what she's waiting for and knowing her she will probably ask to join in. I won't let her though even if she was on her hands and knees begging to join in, Katniss is mine and mine alone. I look round the room to see everyone present, Haymitch is here and already drinking, my father is eating his breakfast, my Escort is arguing with Katniss's Escort and both our Prep teams are talking quietly amongst herself. Everything is just the way it should be, peaceful and normal. But the peace doesn't last long, Johanna can't help but be herself destroying our short peaceful time.

"You two sure worked up an appetite last night" Johanna comments making Katniss and I freeze, look up and stare at her with our faces red. Why does Johanna have always have to do stuff like this all the time?

"Nothing happened Jo" I tell her but I fear my burning red face will make her think otherwise.

"It's been awhile since anyone called me Jo" Johanna says leaning forward closer to me. "Normal when you call me that you want something or are in trouble, which it is this time"

"Both" I reply leaning closer to her. "For you to stop and you already know we are in trouble"

"I see you still can't take or tell when someone's joking" Johanna tells me with her smirking face.

"With you that's impossible sometimes" I say leaning back in my seat and turning back to my food, I've had seen enough of Johanna's smirks for one day. "Now can we eat in peace?"

"So my joking isn't peaceful now?" Johanna laughs leaning back in her own seat. "When is a nonviolent innocent little joke not peaceful?"

"Whenever it leaves your mouth" I answer making her laugh some more.

"You belter watch it Fire Girl" Johanna warns Katniss turning her attention to her along with her smirk. "I like a girl who doesn't back down and might take yours from you" Katniss doesn't seem to know how to react, I see her become jealous, annoyed, angry, confused and lost for words all at once. Katniss just sits there staring at Johanna while Johanna just smirks back, it may have be a joke but she did intend it to annoy Katniss and that annoys me. "Lucky for you she's not my type"

"Johanna as much as we like your teasing we have to move on" Haymitch says in between taking swigs of his drink.

"For once Haymitch is right" Katniss's Escort continues clapping her hands together and stepping towards Katniss and myself. "We have a big, big day and a lot to do so you two should finish eating so we can begin"

"I'm done" Katniss says pushing her plate forward even though she's only ate half of it, Johanna's teasing must have ruined her appetite.

"Good now go get ready" Katniss's Escort tells her as Katniss stands up.

"You should finish up too Lisa" Now my Escort Lena nags me, I'm still hungry and want to eat but I have a feeling the early argument between Katniss's and my own mentors will mean that I have to get ready now leaving my breakfast half eaten too.

"Fine" I reply knowing that arguing with her is pointless, I stand up with a sigh grabbing a piece of fried bread before walking towards my Prep team.

"Leave that here" Lena commands but I ignore her and roll my eyes.

"I'm still hungry" Is all I tell her biting the toast as I reach my Prep team. "I can eat this while they work"

They work on me for several hours dressing and moulding me into whatever they like, I feel like a doll as they work having no control over what I wear or how I move. By the time I'm done my Prep team look me over smiling at their work but I am confused at their choice of clothes, it's winter now and they dressed me as if it is still summer. Do they want me to freeze to death? Or are they too stupid to realise how cold it is this time of year? When I ask they just giggle like I am the stupid one when they are, they tell me it's not so cold in District Eleven and then go about putting the finishing touches to my body and outfit. They are still giggling when they show me my reflection in a mirror, they may be stupid idiots but my Prep team sure knows how to make me look good. I am wearing a dress that has a leaf design and its colour is light that of autumn leafs, they must be sticking with the Lumber District I am from. My hair has trails of fabric that match the colour of my dress perfectly, I look like a spirit of autumn right now. I wonder if Katniss is wearing an outfit that matches my District theme or her own District theme, as long as it isn't one of their degusting outfit's pervious Tributes from her Districts made. Or like that one time when they were naked and only covered in coal dust, I wouldn't mind seeing her like this but I don't want the rest of the world to see her like that. Just picturing Katniss like that makes my heart flutter and pulse race, it would be a breath taking sight but one I want just for myself.

After a final check on my outfit and make up my team lets me leave, by now its lunch time and I'm starving since they never let me finish my breakfast. Thank you Johanna, I know it was your teasing that caused me to leave breakfast half eaten. I make my way to the dining cart with my Prep team following just behind talking about the tour, they are looking forward to it much more then I am. Do they know the danger we are in? They must know after last night but still they are looking forward to, making it worse they are only looking forward to it because it will improve their social standing back in the Capital. The whole time they talk they only mention themselves and nothing about the dead Tributes who fell for us all to be here, they make me sick and I would beat them to a pulp if I didn't need them for this tour. I hate the people from the Capital, all they care about is themselves and enjoy watching the slaughter of children. They make me sick but I can't say that or do anything about it, I'm in too much danger and so is Katniss. So for now we have to put up with it and try not to do anything that will get us in even deeper trouble.

When I walk into the dining cart I see Katniss already standing there and I stop as my jaw hits the floor, once again Katniss's stylists have turned Katniss into a beautiful angel. She's wearing a white dress that goes down to her knees and leaves her arms bare, on her legs is a white pair of tights and a white ribbon is plaited into her braid. Her whole body sparkles, her face shines and it combines into a beauty that takes my breath away. She doesn't notice me yet as she speaks to Johanna, her checks are cutely blushing red so I can guess what Johanna is talking to her about. It isn't until my Prep team walks into my back that she finally notices me, when she sees me she smiles at me but her smile is overshadowed by Johanna's laughter which is really starting to annoy me.

"You shouldn't stand in doorways Brainless" Johanna tells me as she stops laughing. "If you want to annoy your Prep team or take them out there are other ways other than cutting them off from the food you know"

"Firstly that's not what I am doing" I tell her as I walk towards her and Katniss. "Secondly they walked into me"

"What were you doing then?" Johanna asks looking me over. "Because the only other thing you could be doing was staring at Katniss like a pervert, that's it right?"

"No I was..." I stop myself before I could finish, should I continue or should I lie? If I continue then Johanna will tease me none stop about being a pervert but Katniss would be happy with the complement, if I lie then I can't think of a lie to say. One option then, continue and hope Johanna's teasing doesn't drive me insane. I look down and feel my cheeks blush as I continue. "Admiring Katniss's beauty from afar"

"So being a pervert" Johanna smirks putting her hand around Katniss's shoulder as Katniss blushes at my complement. "Fire Girl the Rebel and Brainless the Pervert, a perfect couple"

"Enough Johanna" Mercifully my father says as he enters the dining cart. "We need to eat fast because we will be in District Eleven in half an hour"

We all sit down hearing that Johanna may love to tease and annoy everyone but she knows when she has to stop, not when her victims had enough thought but when there's a chance she'll get in trouble herself. Again like last night as soon as we sit down the Avox's appear placing trays of sandwiches on the table, compared to the other food I've eaten made for me by the Capital this is the most normal and less impressive. They taste and smell like normal sandwiches should which is disappoint as one of the few things I like about the Capital is their food, I was hoping for some big delicious meal to make up for my half eaten breakfast but instead we have this. They don't taste amazing ever, they are just ham sandwiches which even being made by the Capital taste no better than the ones made by the people in the Districts. But despite my disappointment in the meal I still eat more than my share making up for my cut short breakfast, I eat until I am full and satisfied with still time to spare until we arrive in District Eleven. It's still another ten minutes until we arrive and we are in for a shock, District Eleven is much worse than Twelve or Seven combined.

The train slows as we approach a tall concert wall topped with barbed wire and watch towers dot along the wall, as the train approaches a huge metal gate opens allowing us access beyond this massive structure. I knew ever District was different but this seems too much, all that is here is crops and farmers so I don't know why a wall like this is needed here. Once through the gate the train speeds up again and all I can see is a sea of corn growing with villages dotted around the fields, white jeeps patrol the roads and people work in the fields until they see us coming then they stand up stretching their backs as they watch our train go by. Once the train slows again we are approaching the largest settlement we've seen so far in the District, District Eleven is known as the largest District and this town proves it being bigger then District Twelve. As we approach the train station a column of those white jeeps drive ever side of the train and I can spot Peacekeepers already waiting for us on the station, but some of the jeeps beside us are more deadly than the ones patrolling the fields as some of these jeeps are armed with a massive gun on top manned by a heavily armoured Peacekeeper. Something must be off here, these Peacekeeper seemed to be too well armed to deal with just some farmers. They already outnumber the Peacekeepers in District Twelve and Seven, carry more fire power and the outer wall of the District is much bigger than any other wall I have seen before.

When the train arrives and we step out we are met by an old Peacekeeper with a whip and pistol on his waist and a rifle slung over his shoulder, he is wearing a normal white uniform just like every Peacekeeper, a thick armoured vest and on his head is a strong looking helmet with the symbol of the head Peacekeeper printed on it. He has short grey hair which has been neatly shaven, pale blue eyes as if her was blind but the way he looks all of us over tells me he can see just fine and a big strong body, despite looking like an old man with his wrinkled face this guy still looks like he's in his physical prime. He looks us over and his gaze feels like its freezing me, I feel myself shaking and a cold air rush through my body as he look at me. This man is dangerous and we are in his territory, I feel Katniss take my hand and feel her shaking slightly. She's a hunter so her instinct probably detected the danger before I did, the man just looks us over before turning and pointing towards two armoured trucks. He seems like a robot pointing and turning in such an orderly fashion to the two trucks, I hope we are not under arrest because those two trucks looks like prison trucks.

"Get into the trucks" The man orders in a cold voice that has no signs of compassion or any other human emotion in it, maybe he really is a robot after all. We all follow his order without questioning it knowing he won't listen or answer those questions, he is a robotic powerful man and I get the feeling that he doesn't like his orders being taken. The other Peacekeepers look at him with fear in their eyes and even the strongest among them is scared, he must not like being questioned and he must punish them severely for them to be looking at him with fear filled eyes. "You will be taken to the back of the Justice Building where you will enter through the back door, meet the mayor and then give your speeches"

We squeeze into the back of the trucks which is a really tight fit and are shoulders are squashed together, everyone is uncomfortable especially the people from the Capital who moan the whole trip which unfortunately takes fifteen minutes. By the time we arrive everyone is unhappy and I have a headache from the constant moan mainly from Katniss's mentor who can't believe this, she thinks we are prisons and keeps shouting for the driver to tell her what the meaning of this is. Of course the drive never replies so that stupid women just keep shouting louder and lounder until Johanna finally snaps at covers her mouth telling her to shut up, I mouth her a thank you as Johanna keeps her hand over the women's mouth ending her headache inducing shouts. When we are finally released from the trucks the feeling is overwhelmingly good until I see the robotic head Peacekeeper, then that feeling becomes overwhelmingly bad filled with dread and terror.

He quickly moves us into the Justice building which is covered in moss and its walls are full of cracks showing its age, inside its cold and chilly despite the warmth outside. I guess my Prep team are not idiots after all, it's as warm as summer here despite it still being winter. We must be very far south because of this warmth, I had no idea winter could be this warm anywhere in the world until right here right now. We are lead towards the front of the building where the Mayor is waiting for us but no other Victors, that's strange there normal are other Victor's present during the Victor Tour. But I don't waste too much time thinking about it, any second now Katniss and I will be on stage performing for not just our life's but the life's of our friends and families. I hope we can pull this off, I don't want ever Katniss or myself to turn into Haymitch or Johanna because that is the best case scenario if we fail. Being ever a drunk or a lonely women isn't much off a choice, hopefully we can avoid that fate.

I don't notice the mayor leave until Katniss takes me by the hand and starts to lead me forward, as we exit the front door I am blinded by the bright sun light hitting my eyes and all I can hear is the cheering and applause of the crowd. When I can see again I see a large crowd but only a small portion of the Districts population, there's only a hundred people her and the rest we already saw working. Looking at the crowd all I see are tired, old, dirty and worn down faces looking glad to have a break from working the fields. Katniss and I stand side by side hand in hand in front of this crowd as the mayor begins the ceremony with a speech in our honour which I hate, I hate that he is honouring us for murder, I hate that he is honouring us for living while Rue and Thresh died and I hate the fact that I have to stand here while he does so not able to say what I want to. After he is finished two girls step forward and give us a massive bouquet of flowers before the mayor hands over the stage to us, now is our time to perform for our lives. Katniss and I both step forward and just do as we are told, we read off of the cards we were given by the Capital and then step back. The mayor concludes the ceremony as the two girls return giving us a beautiful small trophy, Katniss and I have to drop each other's hands to hold it to take it but as we do I spot Katniss's eyes fall on something. When I follower her eyes I see they are on Rue's family and one girl in particular who looks like a mini version of Rue. When I look back into her eyes I see a fire blazing within them, Katniss Everdeen has become the Girl on Fire once again. She's about to do something and won't stop her, even if it will cause more trouble I will let her do it because I know this is something she has to do. Katniss suddenly rushes forward towards the mayor.

"Wait!" Katniss shouts as she runs nearly straight into the mayor. "Wait I have something I want to say" No one stops her, perhaps they see the same fire burning in her eyes like I did and know it's pointless to even try. "I'm sorry I should have said this sooner" Katniss says turning to face Rue's family. "I like Rue she was nice, sweet and so much like my sister Prim, I see Rue every time I look at Prim and think about her every time I see the Rue flowers growing around District Twelve. She was smart and helped me a lot in the Arena until she was killed. I'm sorry Peeta killed her, her was jealous of Lisa and myself and died because of me. I should have noticed Peeta sooner and stopped him but I was to focused on saving Lisa to notice him, I am very sorry for that" I watch Rue's family cry and smile at the same time as I stand and listen, I think this is the first time someone has said sorry for the death of a fellow Tribute. Katniss then turns and faces an elderly lady who must be Thresh's grandmother and is the only family he appears to have, the women seems moved by Katniss's words and is keen to hear more. "I never spoke to Thresh but I respected him, he was so big, strong and in training I saw him rival the Career's in hand to hand combat. He was so good that they tried to convince him to join their group but he refused to join them, I admired Thresh for that" Katniss stops as the old lady smiles. "Both Rue and Thresh wee good people and I am sorry for your loss"

Just as she finishes someone in the crowd whistles loud enough to for everyone to hear, I follow the whistle to an old man in the middle of the crowd. He barely stands out at first but does something that quickly changes that, he raises his hand in the air in symbol that I have seen people in District Twelve do. Then one by one the rest of the crowd joins in until everyone is doing so, this doesn't look good as I can see the Peacekeepers start to walk through the crowd. They grab the old man and start to bring him forward just as the Peacekeepers start to drag Katniss and myself back inside, I look back though and see something I will never forget. The Peacekeepers who brought the man forward make him kneel where Katniss and I just were seconds ago, the head Peacekeeper then walks up to him and puts a bullet through his skull. I don't see the man's body fall as I am roughly shoved through the door, I know he is dead. Two more shoots ring and Katniss and I look at each other in shock, how could this has happened? One person is dead and maybe two other because of us, we knew this is a deadly game we are playing but know it's become clear just how deadly that game is. I feel sick and all I want to do is go back to my bed and hide, who could this have happened?


	5. Chapter 5

I collapse to the ground as the full weight of the situation hits me, people died because of us just now. All we said was a few words from the script the Capital gave us and Katniss said few words for Rue and Thresh, she said nothing more than a few good things about them and yet people were killed for it. I feel all the warmth drain out my body and into the cold stone floor below, I don't know how we could have made things so bad. One maybe three people are dead and the Peacekeepers, I can hear them from in here shouting at the crowd outside to go. I hope Rue's and Thresh's families are ok, they wouldn't harm them would they? No I don't think so but then again I didn't think that old man would have been shot through the head, I can just hope that they are ok. I feel Katniss kneel down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder, I must be freezing because I feel her shiver and pull me closer to share her warmth. Katniss's warmth seeps into me but it is not enough as I feel it drain from my body almost as soon as it enters, I don't think I will other feel warm again after seeing that execution and knowing that it was mine and Katniss's fault. Those words did cheer up Rue's and Thresh's family but now an old man is dead and they may be endanger because of those words, because of those words they may suffer and die as well as the rest of the District judging by the angry shouts coming from the Peacekeepers. The price of those words is way too high, we should have just stuck to the script and said nothing more. People have died and more will suffer, all I can do is hope that no one else will die because of our words.

I feel Katniss pick me up off of the floor but my body has gone stiff and cold, I am slow and barely feel getting up apart from coldness and the little warmth I can feel from Katniss's. All I feel is coldness, guilt and a numbness that drains all other feels but the cold and guilt from my body. Even with Katniss so close I can't feel her, apart from a little warmth all I can fell is a solid mass as if I am leaning against a stone wall. Katniss and I look at each other and in her eyes I see the same guilt that I am feeling as well as shock, her beautiful grey eyes are wet with tears that she is holding back. She must feel worse than me being the one who said those words but yet she is still holding up better than I am, she should have collapsed and I should be the one holding her up. I always knew Katniss was strong and admired that about her since that day we meet, she holds me up when I should be holding her up and still remains calm hiding her emotions even after what just happened. We both saw that man getting shot in the head and his brain pouring out of his body but only I collapsed onto the ground being weak when I should be strong, Katniss needs me to comfort her more then I need to be comforted by her but I am not as strong as she is and too weak to do so. I still am too weak to do so, I just let Katniss guild me into the main room where our Mentors, Prep Teams and Escorts are waiting. I can't let them see me like this, I can't be weak in front of Johanna as she will never let me forget this day or my father because I don't want him to think that I am a weak helpless little girl. I stop us before we enter and stand by myself, I need to be strong like Katniss I think as we enter. When we do we see everyone string at a blank TV looking confused as two more shoots ring out, yet more people may have died because of us. I just hope no one else will.

"What happened out there the TV shut off and then we heard loud bangs?" Katniss's Escort asks rushing over to us and she is quickly followed by everyone else. "Haymitch said a truck backfired but those bang didn't sound like a truck backfiring"

"Haymitch was right" I tell her, its best they don't know about the fresh blood on our hands. "It was just an old truck backfiring"

"Both of you follow us" Haymitch says as my father and Johanna walk up to us.

We leave the other behind and walk out of the room, the Peacekeepers just watch us walk by not really caring what we are doing but I think that will change if we tried to go outside, we walk up a large beautiful marble staircase up a floor where we walk on a worn carpet until we get to a large thick double door. We go through the door and into a large room where the ceiling is at least twenty feet high, with fruit and flowers carved into its surface and paintings of fat winged children staring down at us from every angle. Who could live like this with all those children watching your every move? Vases of beautiful flowers fill the air with a lovely scent but it makes my eyes itch, looking around I see it's also making everyone else's eyes itch as well. I see the dresses Katniss and I will be wearing tonight on racks along the wall so this room must be set up for our use so we can get ready for tonight but before we can even drop the flowers and trophy Johanna rips of my microphone tearing my clothes slightly in the process and Haymitch rips of Katniss's microphone, before we can ask why they stuff our microphone beneath the cushions of a comfy looking couch and wave us to follow them. I get it now so, they want to speak to us in privet and those microphone may still be on capturing every word we say.

As far as I know Haymitch has only been here once, when he was on his own Victor Tour nearly twenty five years ago but he seems to know where he is going, he leads us through the twisting and turning corridors as if he lives he. I don't know how someone who drinks as much as Haymitch does remember so much of a place he has only been once before but he clearly knows where he is going, he leads us through the narrowing corridors which seem to get narrower and narrower with every step and only stops to opens doors which from the sound of their hinges squeaking clearly hasn't been opened for several years likely when a younger Haymitch opened them himself all those years ago. Finally he leads us up a leader and into the dome on top of the Justice Building, this is where they must keep their trash because it's full of broken furniture and everything is covered in dust inches deep. Rusted weapons lay in broken racks and piles of books and paper work fill the gaps between the old busted furniture, we all gather in the room kicking up years of undisturbed dust as we move and when we are all up here Johanna loudly slams the trap door shut creating a massive dust cloud and most likely alerting everyone in the building that we are here. Once out here everyone turns to face Katniss and I gathering close around us to hear every answer to the questions they are going to ask, once they have all gathered around us Johanna is unsurprisingly the first one to speak.

"What happened out there?" Johanna asks staring at us, paying so close attention to us that it is imposable to lie to her without being caught out. "I know what gunshots sound like and I know I heard them then after the TV went blank"

"The Head Peacekeeper shot and old man who whistled" Katniss tells her, she must see there is no point in lying too because she is straight to the point with her answer. "He did a salute that the rest of the crowd copied and they dragged him to the stage… They shot him in front of everyone"

"We don't know what happened after then" I take over seeing Katniss struggling to relive those awful moments when people was killed because of her speech, now it's my time to be strong for her like she was to me. "The Peacekeepers pushed us inside the building before the old man's body hit the floor, I don't know anything about the other shots apart from that they were gunshots"

"We know they were gunshots Brainless" Johanna says.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else we need to know about?" My father asks now sounding concerned.

"President Snow threatened us in person before we left" I say seeing them all stunned into silence at the news, we probably should have told them sooner. "He threatened everyone's if we don't perform well on the Tour and then left"

"Why didn't you tells us sooner?" Haymitch ask and I can see sweat drop down his forehead. "I didn't even see Snow when I caused trouble in the Area"

"You two should have told us sooner" My father adds. "We are all in danger, a lot of danger and need to know everything if we all want to get out of it"

"Why didn't you tells us?" Johanna asks sounding angry at the news and like she is about to slap us, hard.

"Not now Johanna" My father tells her blocking her path towards us. "Now isn't the time you can wait to we are back on the train"

"Fuck that" Johanna curses trying to get past my dad but he blocks her at every turn. "Our lives are in their hands and they keep stuff like that from us, they don't have the right to keep that a secret we fucking deserve to now stuff like that"

"Calm down now isn't the time" My father says to her still stopping her from slapping us. "If you hit them how will you explain the bruises, think about this Johanna they are on camera again in a few hours" Johanna stops struggling to attack us finally starting to see sense but she still looks extremely pissed. "We can't have them going on camera beaten to a pulp and not able to walk, we need them look beautiful or will be in even more trouble trying to explain how they were injured between now and then"

"Fine I won't hurt them" Johanna angrily replies before she walks back to the trapdoor and lets herself out stopping down the ladder, we can still hear her angry stomps for minutes afterwards storming away from us.

"Is that all you were keeping from us?" Haymitch asks sounding annoyed but not like he is going to hospitalise us like Johanna would have done if my father weren't have stopped her. "If there is anything else you need to tell use now or Johanna really will kill you two"

"No there is nothing else" Katniss answers shaking her head slightly scared, I am too I haven't seen Johanna that mad in a while and last time it didn't end well for the person who pissed her of.

"That meeting with Snow is the only thing we didn't tell you" I add.

"Ok, now we know we really need to tell you to be on your best behaviour and now more speeches just read from the script" Haymitch tells us and I feel Katniss tense up, him saying that is likely making her believe that if she hadn't of said those words to Rue's and Thresh's families that old man would still be alive. "Now let's get back to the Prep Team and dressed for tonight"

Katniss and I retrace our steps back down to that room with the tall ceiling and winged children watching us from every angle, I am again surprised at Haymitch's memory of this place because twice Katniss and I get lost on the way back down. When we do enter the room I am surprised that the Prep Team are so calm considering what has happened but then I remember that they don't know, they think it was some old truck backfiring and not gun shots ending some innocent person's life. They are still happy and talkative as they dress us, fix our hair and paint our faces with all kinds of makeup. By the time they are done I am fed up with hearing them talk about pointless things like what food they think will be at the party and what they hope it will be like, I feel like yelling at them or punching them but I don't knowing I can't do anything that could make our terrible position worse. When I am done I am standing in front of a mirror staring at myself and trying to hold in my frustration, thankfully my feelings don't show on my face. I am wearing a long dress that goes down to my feet and is the colour of wheat, high heel shoes and minimal make up. My hair is left long tucked behind my ears, it has been washed and massaged but left as it normally is. I look across to Katniss who's being prepped by her team on the other side of the room and see she is wearing the same dress as I am only her hair is braided not left flowing as mine is, her face is also clear of makeup like mine is with just the bare minimum needed. Not that Katniss needs any makeup to look beautiful, she always is beautiful.

Once we are dressed we line up with our Mentors, Escorts, Prep Teams and Stylists ready to enter the ballroom and join the party. Even through the thick large wooden doors I can hear music playing and the faint mumbles of people talking loudly, it sounds like the party is already in full swing and everyone in there is having fun. As a new song begins to play we start to step forward, first our Prep Teams enter, then our Escorts and Stylists and finally our Mentors leaving Katniss and myself alone for a short privet amount of time. Katniss grabs my hand and we both turn to each other and smile, we nod saying in that action we are ready before we join the party ourselves. The ballroom has just as high ceiling as the room we were prepped in but this one has a beautiful painting of a field of corn on the ceiling instead of the creepy fat children with their eerie unblinking eyes, this room is wider too with marble columns holding up the ceiling and bright chandeliers hang seem to be floating in above us. We have to descend a stair case to get to the party as we do so hand in hand I scan the room, there is a large punch bowl and tables of food lining the wall to our left, the wall too our right has tables already overflowing with people running its length and the back wall has a stage where a band is currently playing. Finally in the centre of the room is a large dance fall filled with people watching Katniss and myself descending towards them, they clap and cheer us giving us both a warm welcome but I can feel Katniss feeling uneasy beside me. I can feel her hand squeeze mine tighter hunting slightly but I don't show any signs of pain, I can feel the palm of her hand start to fill with sweat and shake as we descend. Katniss is never good in front of a group unless on rare occasions like on stage earlier when her eyes fill with fire and she truly becomes the girl on fire.

"Relax they will only want a few pictures and words from us" I whisper to her as we continue to walk and as if on que a bright flash from a camera blinds me, what is it with these bright flashes on the Capital cameras? It's almost like they are trying to kill me which isn't that fare fetched, after all we are a thorn in President Snows side. "In a few minutes most will be too drunk to even remember we were here" I nod towards Haymitch who with Johanna is already half way through a bottle of something, they are not the only ones drinking ever as nearly everyone has a drink in their hands and by the looks of some of the people swaying it isn't their first. "Just smile and it will be over before you know it"

"Ok" Katniss whispers back as she stops shaking and loosens her grip on my hand, she's still sweating though but it's not really noticeable unless like me you are holding her hand. She puts on a smile and so do I, it's a lot easier since the feeling of blood flowing to the hand Katniss nearly crushed feels amazing but nothing compared to the feeling of holding Katniss's hand.

"Miss Everdeen, Miss Littleton can I ask you a few questions?" A man holding the camera asks stepping forward rising a device closer to us, I don't know what it is called but I have seen them before and know that it is used to record voices. "I am a reporter from the Capital National Newspaper and our readers want to know more about you two"

I see Katniss nod so I know she agrees to do this, so do I hoping that this could improve our terrible situation right now. So hoping that we will be safe if the people of the Capital likes us I give our reply as politely as I can, it won't do us any good if they call me rude in all the papers around Panem so I have to be extra polite to this man. "Yes we would love to answer your questions"

"Great first off what is it like living together?" The man asks clicking on the device.

I don't know how to answer that. Living with Katniss is so good you could write a whole book and still not cover how good it is, how could I answer this? Its nice waking up next to Katniss seeing her beautiful sleeping face on those rare days I am awake before her leaving me breathless at the sight before me, feeling the warmth of her body lying next to mine is so incredible and feeling her breath against my skin making it tingle and my body shiver is unlike anything else in the world. But how can I tell him that? How can I tell him that sleeping in the same bed as Katniss is so fantastic without him twisting those words into some embarrassing story for his reader to loss themselves in. I could tell him that spending every day with Katniss has made my time before dull and depressing and makes me see a bright happy future, but that could back fire too if he asks me what we get up too. How can I possible say that illegally punching in the woods surround District Twelve is a good thing? Saying that will get us into more trouble than we can possible imagen, saying that will lead to the deaths of all those we love. So what can I say that can't be twisted or used against us? I got it, I can talk about Katniss's wonderful family. That could work very well, Johanna already told me everyone loves Katniss's sister Prim so I can't go wrong by talking about her.

"It's working out better than I thought" I tell him with a smile. "I thought it would be awkward with Katniss's family but they accepted me like I was already part of the family and made me feel at home with them in District Twelve"

"Ok" Her replies turning to Katniss, I just answered his question so why does Katniss have to answer it too? "How is it for you Miss Everdeen?"

"Um well I was nervous at first about it" Katniss answers doing her best to hide her nervousness that I feel in her hand. "Like Lisa I was nervous about how my family would react but they were fine with it, after that we grew closer together and I showed Lisa around the District. Since then we have been happy together, so it's all going well with us living together under one roof"

"Ok next question" The man says looking at a plastic note I can just about see taped to his wrist. "How of your lives changed since the Hunger Games ended?"

"They are the same as before" I tell him, I can't mention the nightmares seeing how that could be a bad thing to say. "We live in a bigger house but we go about our lives as if nothing happened, we are happy though since now we have each other"

"Like Lisa said" Katniss adds as the man looks to her for an answer, again I don't see why my answer isn't enough. "We are happier but live a normal happy life in District Twelve"

"Last question" The man says again looking to that note tapped to his wrist. "How is your relationship going?"

"It's going great" I quickly tell him not liking that he would doubt Katniss and my love for each other like it isn't true. "We are happy together, we do argue but so does every couple and we always make up within an hour"

"Like she said" Katniss answers. "We argue from time to time but are happy together and always make up"

"Thankyou" The reporter replies with a slight nod of his head. "Enjoy the rest of you evening and í wish you two have a long happy life together"

"If only you knew how our lives could end at any second" I think as I watch him leave.

"Do you want to dance?" I ask Katniss nodding towards the dance floor, Katniss looks unsure whether or not to accept so I lean in close and whisper. "It will get us away from these people"

"Ok" Katniss replies with a small nod of her head and a small blush on her cheeks, I lead Katniss over to the dance floor where we start to dance a dance taught to us by our Escorts. This dance is slow one where you hold your partner close and move in beat of the music, we practiced on the train with Johanna constantly mocking us but that feels like nothing compared to the stares we are receiving from the crowd around us that stare at us dancing like they have never seen dancing before. "I don't think dancing to escape attention is working"

"But it's not as bad this way" I tell her as I spin her on the dance floor. "At least this way we get to have some fun and are distracted from their stares"

"I guess so" Katniss says with her small smile growing bigger.

"Now let's just have some fun and forget about everyone who's watching" I tell her as we continue to dance. "They are just jealous that I am the one dancing with you and they aren't"

With that we enjoy the rest of the party dancing together, eating some fantastic food that must have come from the Capital and have a great time together. By the end of the party my feet hurt and I am exhausted, but Katniss and I still have a big job to do. We have to get Haymitch and Johanna who by the end of the night are passed out drunk, we have to drag them back to the train with little help from the others who are a little drunk themselves and they are barely able to stumble back to the train themselves. But somehow we make it back to the train on time and as soon as we are on board the train departs from the station, we all head straight to bed since it already is two in the morning and we are all exhausted. Katniss and I don't even bother getting undressed we just take of our shoes and dive into bed falling asleep as soon as our bodies hit the pillows, too much has happened today.

When I open my eyes again but I am no longer in mine and Katniss's bed on the train or next to Katniss, I am laying on the floor of some cave in the middle of a forest. This cave looks familiar, the forest outside also looks familiar too, I have been her before but I don't know when. I step out of the cave and into the woods I know I have been here before everything looks so familiar, the sky is blue with no clouds in the sky and the sun is just about to set. I can already see the stars start to appear in the sky and a big full moon, it's too big and bright to be real though and something else seems off with the moon. Everything seems off with this place, the leaves on the trees are too green, the smell of the forest too strong and even the sun doesn't seem right. Everything about this place seems so wrong but so familiar, where am I? I continue to walk through the trees as the sun gets lower and the forest gets darker, a cold wind start to gentle blow through the forest and in this hay coloured dress I am wearing it cuts right through me making me shiver. Where am I and how did I get here? I need to know what is happening, the last thing I remember is falling asleep next to… Katniss, where is Katniss? Is she somewhere in the forest too? I have to find her, I need to know if she is ok.

"Katniss!" I start to run forward calling out Katniss's name, I run, stumble and make my way through the forests as fast as I can needed to know Katniss is ok. It's only when I get to a small clear that I stop, right when I am in the middle of the clearing some feeling of dread makes me stop. "Katniss!" I call out again, I know it's no pointless that the feeling that made me stop couldn't have been from her but I have. I have to, she may be nearby and hear my voice. It's now that I hear a loud sound of a tree trunk being snapped. I turn around in time to see a massive tree collapse in the woods where I came from just seconds ago, what did that? What could have the power to snap a tree as if it is a twig? I look around me but see nothing but trees and leaf's around me, no birds or any other animals are in sight like something scared them off. But something is out there I can hear it moving around snapping branches as it goes, it's getting closer but I can't see it. What is out their? "Who's out there?" I yell out demanding whatever is heading my way to speak up, it already know I am here so there is no point in trying to hide so I stay here demanding as loudly as I can for whatever is heading my way to identify itself. "Who is out there?"

"Forgotten us already" A snake like voice comes from the forest as another tree is toppled, who have I forgotten? I know no one who has a snake like voice like that but whatever is coming my way clearly knows me, but what knows me? "After what you took from me I thought you would remember me"

"Well I don't" I tell whoever it is, I won't fear whatever it is or run from it. It may be bigger and it may be stronger then I am to be able to knock those trees over but I won't fear it, I will face it and not back down. "So tell me who you are right now!"

"The two you blinded!" I angrily hiss as it bursts into the clearing, now I remember it and where I am. I am back in the Hunger Games Arena, I shack in fear at the thought of being back in this piece of hell. But more frightening is the thing before me, it's an evil creature that nearly killed Katniss and myself during the Games. I look up and see that giant two heading snake staring back at me only this time all four of its eyes are pouring blood out of their sockets with a knife still in one of them, it stares back at me with its blood filled stare hissing loudly in anger. Everything about this creature staring at me is evil, its look, its smell and its purpose. Evil, there's no other world to call a monster that was made to kill children. "You took us eyes" One of the heads hiss a hiss filled with rage. "You made us suffer" The other head hiss but his hiss is full of pain. "No its time to repay you for what you did, it's time for us to get our justice"

"You tried to kill me!" I yell at the monster shaking in fear but not backing down, I beat this thing once before and I can beat it again. "You tried to kill Katniss!"

"Oh yes your girl" The pain filled head hissed.

"She was a taste snack" The rage filled head continues opening his mouth to reveal that its teeth are blood stained… And a braid of… Hair… Katniss's hair. "But you look tastier"

"What did you do to Katniss?" I demanded to know. If that's her blood. If that's her braid. If that's Katniss in its teeth then I will make this monster suffer.

"Like we said" The rage filled head hissed leaning in close enough for me to smell the sickly smell of blood on its teeth. "She was a tasty snack"

"And now we will taste your flesh" The pain filled head tells me leaning back reading its attack.

"Not if I kill you first!" I scream at this monster full of rage that this thing eat my Katniss. "And if you have thought you suffered before you haven't felt anything yet"

"Not on my watch" A cruel cold voice says from behind me but before I can turn around to look I feel a sharp burning pain in my left knee. Fall to the ground screaming in pain and look down at my knee to see a massive gaping hole where my knee should be. "Have fun dying and I'll be seeing you in hell"

"Now then how would you make us suffer?" The two headed monster hiss's mocking me. "We will enjoy devouring your flesh and crunching on your bone" Both of the snake head slowly descends towards me with their mouths open wide, I can't escape or fight back. I can't do anything but die in this monsters stomach. I close my eyes and try not to think of it, I wait for death to take me. "I wonder what you are going to taste like"

I wake up breathing heavily and covered in sweat, my heart is ponding in my chest like there is no tomorrow so hard that I fear it may break my ribs. It was just a dream, another horrible dream that keeps me trapped in the Arena even after Katniss and I won our freedom from that hellhole. Katniss and I are no strangers to these terrify dreams, we've had them for most of the nights since we left the Arena six months ago. I guess what Johanna mentioned at one point was true, you never really escape from the Arena. Something suddenly touches me shoulder, I flinch out of the way and turn to face Katniss. Her eyes are looking at me with the same worried look I've gotten used to waking up to when I have one of those dreams, it's the same one I give her when she wakes up screaming. The Arena fucked us both up, we both have nightmares, flashbacks and are both startled by loud noises. We will never be the same girls that entered that Arena six months ago, now we are two girls who can't sleep some nights and only find comfort in each other's arms. I start to take deep breaths as I try and calm myself down, I move back to Katniss who quickly wraps her arms around me embracing me with her warmth. I wrap my hand around her and rest my head on her shoulder, this is how we always calm down after one of those horrible dreams, we hug until we stop stacking and our hearts are beating as they normally do. We hold each other until we both fall asleep in each other's arms hopping to find sleep again, sometimes we never do and just stroke each other's bodies until we see the sun raising on the horizon. But tonight we both fall back to sleep, wrapped in each other's warmth we once again drift off into a hopefully peaceful slumber.

The next time I wake up the sun has already risen and is shining through the window of our bedroom on the train, we only have a day of traveling so no one has come to wake us up since judging by the position of the sun its nearly midday. I blink myself awake to the beautiful morning or midday or whatever it is that is soon replace by a more beautiful sight, I see Katniss still fast asleep lying next to me. There is nothing more beautiful than her, Katniss is the definition of beauty itself. I could spend the rest of my life just lying next to Katniss watching her sleep and want nothing else, seeing her sleeping face makes me feel all warm inside and I just want to kiss her cute sleeping face all over. But I don't, I know if I do that then I'll want to do other things. Those other things Katniss will definitely not want to do and I don't want to force her to do those things, Katniss is pure innocent and clueless in those matters. She doesn't get Johanna's jokes and blushes when we kiss in public, maybe in time we will do those things but not right now. Get now I am tempted to do those things, I feel my face redden with the thought and a heat start to burn within me. It just so happens that Katniss choices now to wake up and see that I have red with the thought of do those things to her, she looks at me with confusion and worry as she sits up.

"Lisa what's wrong?" Katniss asks look closely at me, why does she have to be so close when I have thoughts like this circling through my mind. She so close that I can smell her scent and feel her breath hitting my lips, I wish she would back up she's only going to make those thoughts in my head stronger. "You face is red, you're not sick are you?"

"No… I'm fine… Perfectly fine" I quickly answer hoping she would leave it at that but she won't, I can see that the worry and confusion in her eyes are still there and growing stronger. "I'm perfectly fine"

"Are you sure?" Katniss asks putting her hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever"

"Like I said I am fine" I tell her already knowing what is causing this, but Katniss doesn't and its best that she doesn't find out. She would kill me if she found out what I was thinking of doing to her, I don't want that. "It must have happened in my sleep"

"Are you sure?" Katniss asks removing her hand from my forehead. "You can tell me if anything is wrong, I'll still love you and will help you as best as I can"

"Nothing's wrong" I tell her, she can't know what I am thinking of.

"Ok but we should probably get up and get some breakfast" Katniss says sliding her feet off over the edge of the bed, she doesn't know what time it is.

"I think you mean lunch" I say causing to look back at me as if I really am sick but she quickly realises that I am right. "It's nearly midday"

"Oh… then let's get ready and go get some lunch" Katniss says with a small smile. "I can't remember the last time I slept in this late, I'll use the shower first if that's ok"

"Yeah sure" I reply laying back down. "If I fall back to sleep wake me up when you are done"

With that I watch Katniss walk into the bathroom attached to our bedroom, as I watch her I am wounding how she never slept in before. That's one thing Katniss and I don't have in common, I sleep in whenever I can or whenever I can't be bother to go to school while as Katniss always wakes up before the sun has even risen over the horizon. I just don't get how and why she does that, I can sort of understand waking up after a bad nightmare but not by choice. I close my eyes and listen to the shower turn on and Katniss start to hum a tune, she has a beautiful voice but only sings in the shower and rarely anywhere else. I love hearing her singing voice and wish to hear more of it but Katniss to too shy to sing in front of people so I only get to hear her right now because she thinks I am going back to sleep, I hate eavesdropping on her but it's the only way to hear her beautiful singing voice. So I lay here with my eyes closed losing myself in her wonderful voice, I am almost disappointed when I hear her stop and the shower turn off. I keep my eyes close as I hear the bathroom door open and Katniss walk in, I'm tempted to look as I didn't see her bring any clothes in there with her so right now she should be only wrapped in her towel but I don't, I don't want to look at her like that with these thoughts still in my head. But once I get in there and have a cold shower I sure I will be back to normal. I open my eyes when I feel Katniss gentle shake my shoulder, I was right all she is wearing is her towel and she is staring down at me with her hair still damp and a warm smile on her face. But the way she's leaned down to shake me awake is causing me more problems than just waking me up, I can see down her towel onto the top of her breasts. Yeah I really am going to need a cold shower, a really freezing cold one.

"The showers free now" Katniss tells me completely clueless of the effect she's having on me right now.

"Ok" I reply turning away from her as quickly as I can without making it look like I don't want to see her.

I make my way into the bathroom and switch the shower on making the water come out as cold as it possible can, I can't believe how much of an effect Katniss has on me. I jump into the shower shivering as its cold water covers my body like a blanket of ice, this is what I need right now and I can almost feel those thoughts wash out of my body and drain out of the shower with the freezing water. Eventually I have to turn the shower up so the warm water stops me from becoming an icicle but before I do I make show all those thoughts are gone from my head, with the now warm water I scrub my body until it sparkles. I use what the Capital provided for us to wash with and find that they are full of lies, what I used claims that it will make me smell like a summer's day but it only smells like one of those strong perfumes that over powers you senses. Whoever made this stuff is ever a big liar or doesn't have the sense of smell because this smell is way off from that off any summer's day that I have smelt. Once I am done making my skin shine and sting I get out and dry myself off, like Katniss I didn't bring in my clothes with me so I too walk out and see the room a mess. Katniss is nowhere to be seen so she must have already left to go get something to eat but she's not a messy person, no Katniss is neat and tired and would never leave the room like this. What if somethings happened to her? No she's fine no one would hurt her she is need on this tour, the Capital need her to be on this tour so they won't harm her. They will wait until the tour is over before trying something like that, she's fine Katniss is just fine. I know she is, she is fine right? Johanna enters the room seconds later her eyes widening at the mess and her lips turning into a smirk, Katniss must be alright if Johanna is like this.

"Seems you two had a fun night, it makes sense why you two missed breakfast now" Johanna says with a whistle as she looks around mine and Katniss's room examining the mess. "Now get Katniss and come on lunch will be served soon and you two need to eat something"

"I think Katniss already left, she had her shower before me and wasn't here when I got out" I tell her as I start to dress myself.

"Well she isn't there" Johanna tells me as the smirk leaves her face. "How long where you in the shower?"

"A few minutes why?" I ask her as it hits me, Johanna would have come from the dining cart, she didn't see Katniss and the rooms a mess. Something must have happened to Katniss! This mess looks like a struggle and Katniss is gone. Where is she? "Where is Katniss?"

"I don't know but we need to tell the others" Johanna says as I quickly rush to finish dress, I have to find her. "The train is stopping for fuel in two hours, we have until then to find her because after then they could easily leave the train and we'll lose her trail"

"We have to find her" I tell her as I go to leave but she stops me by grabbing my arm, I look at her as I try to break free but Johanna has always been stronger than me. "Let me go!" I yell at her, I need to find Katniss. "I'll start looking while you tell the others"

"No" Johanna firmly replies as I give up on freeing my arms, her voice is enough to tell me that it's pointless to even attempt to escape. "Listen Brainless whoever took your girl may be after you too so we are going to tell the others together and then you are not leaving my sights, got it?"

"Yes" I say knowing in my mind that it's the right thing to do but my body is screaming that it's the wrong thing to do, all I can think about is Katniss in danger at the mercy of someone while I am here doing nothing to find her.

"Ok stay close" Johanna tells me as she pulls me out of the room and down the corridor, her grip never losses and her pace never slows down but thankfully her ace is a quick one meaning that soon we can begin the search for Katniss. Don't worry Katniss soon we will find you, Haymitch, Johanna, my father and I will find you and I swear I will make whoever took you suffer for it. Come to think of it Johanna has come to this conclusion too fast, I thought she would never believe this to be true but she came to this conclusion without me even saying it.

"Johanna what's going on?" I ask her as we walk, she knows more than me that much is clear. "You seem to know more about this then I do"

"Something I hoped would never come up" Johanna answers looking down at the floor but not slowing her pace. "An old friend of mine said that a group of people wanted both you and Katniss dead, I trust him enough to know that it's true what he says but I never thought they would make a move"

"I can't believe you!" I scream at her, after she stormed off yesterday saying we have no right to hide things from her I can't believe she would hide something from me. "You tried to hit me yesterday and know you are doing the same and Katniss is gone!"

"I guess we are even" Johanna comments. "Now let's hurry up and tell the other, the sooner they know the sooner we can find Katniss"


	6. Chapter 6

Johanna pulls mw into the dinning cart where everyone but Katniss is there and instantly they know something is up, they turn to stare at Johanna and me as Johanna pulls me towards them. My father steps forward looking at me like I have done something I shouldn't have, but when his eyes meet mine I can see in his eyes that he knows that's not the case and something else is wrong. Haymitch also steps forward but unlike my father he only gives me a quick look before looking behind Johanna and myself at the door we just came through, he must be looking for Katniss and when he looks back at me I can tell he already knows she's missing. Both my dad and Haymitch walk towards us knowing something is wrong and looking both of us over in case we are injured, they meet us halfway and we all huddle close together, when we talk it's in hushed voices so the Capital people among us doesn't overhear.

"What's happened?" Haymitch asks quietly getting straight to the point.

"Katniss is gone" I tell them and in return they both look at me with surprised unbelieving looks in their eyes.

"Are you sure she's gone?" My father asks me putting both his hands on my shoulders and looking so closely at my face that I find it impossible to break eye contact with him. "She couldn't have gone for a walk"

"No she's gone" I tell them again. "Someone took her"

"What do you mean someone took her?" Haymitch questions still doubting what I know to be true.

"It's true Haymitch" Johanna answer for me and now everyone's attention is on her. "Their room was a mess and Katniss is nowhere to be seen, it looks like a struggle took place in their but Brainless here didn't hear a thing so I think they got her pretty easy"

"That's good, at least that means there's a good chance she isn't hurt" Haymitch replies and I hear myself sigh in relief, it feels like a massive weight has been lifted off of my shoulder hearing that Katniss may be unharmed by those who took her.

"She's still missing" I say knowing she may be unharmed but is still with whoever took her. "We still need to find her"

"Don't worry we will" My father tells me with a pat on my back.

"We she must be back the way you two came" Haymitch determines looking at the door Johanna and I entered through. "We would have seen her if she came through this car"

"Good now let's go car by car until we find them" Johanna says starting to walk back to the door, with her hand still tightly wrapped around arm she also takes me with her nearly causing me to fall over with the sudden movement she made towards the door.

"Johanna can you let me go?" I ask as I keep up with her rapid pace.

"Oh yeah" Johanna replies sounding like she forgotten all about me as she is letting go of my arm, as soon as my arm is free I start to rub the sore area where Johanna gripped me hard enough to leave a rather big nasty looking bruise. "I was still holding onto you"

We start moving car by car back down the train searching every room and every other place someone could hide, but we never find a thing or see any signs that any thing is happening in those rooms that should be. Everything is in order and the only way you can tell something is wrong is that we are searching desperately in my case for Katniss, Katniss who has vanished without a trace while I took a shower. I feel terrible, I should have heard something and rushed to her aid but I didn't and left her to the mercy of who other took her. I should have been able to do something, Katniss and I protect each other from any danger, that's how we won the Hunger Games six month ago and that's how we survived ever since. I am terrible, ever since this Victor Tour began I have been a terrible girlfriend to Katniss. She was strong and there for me after that man was shot and I was too weak and perfetic to be there for her, Katniss is dealing a lot better with this situation then I am and I am dragging her down with me. Now she was taken while I was in the room next to her, I am a terrible girlfriend who couldn't even protect my girl when she was so close by. It should have been me captured and not Katniss, Katniss would have found me before the others knew I was gone while I have to get their help. I am terrible weak and perfetic, I don't deserve to be the girlfriend of someone as perfect as Katniss.

We move into the next car after finding no signs of Katniss anywhere, the first room we get to is mine and Katniss's room which is still a mess from when they took Katniss. I still remember her sweet singing voice as she showered unaware that I am listening to her, I still remember her smiling face and feel her heat on my shoulder as she gentle shook me awake. I still can't believe that the happy memory of her only an hour ago was destroyed only minutes later as I showered, I still can't believe that I didn't hear it happen. Did Katniss call for help? Did she think I didn't care when she called out for me to save her? If she did then she must hate me, she must think that I didn't care about her or was part of the plan to take her. Katniss must hate me right now, she must be tied up somewhere cursing me as she waits to be killed. If they haven't killed her already. I hope they didn't kill her already, if they did they will regret it. I will make them suffer for every hair of Katniss they hurt, I will make them wish for death before I kill them if Katniss is hurt in any way by their hands. I am even thinking of killing Johanna for not telling her about this threat beforehand, I guess I now know how she felt being kept in the dark about what happened the morning of the tour before we left. I still hate her for it though. I should forgive her since I did the same thing to her but now Katniss is gone something we could have prevented if Johanna had said something sooner, I could have stopped her from being taken if only I would have known about this threat.

"She not here?" My father says after he takes a quick look around the room. "I found this though" He says holding up a white piece of cloth. "It smells like chlorophyll so we now know how they took her and why you didn't hear anything"

"So we know why, they hate the two love birds because of Brainless and her own actions during the Hunger Games" Johanna begins to reply pointing to me with her hand as she calls me Brainless, she then pokes the cloth with her finger as she takes a step towards him. "We know how, they drugged her. We know when they took her because your daughter was taking a shower in the next room but we don't know what they did next, it's like they vanished without a trace"

"We will find her" I tell them not giving up, I can't give up until Katniss is safe and sound back in my arms. "We have to find her"

"Don't worry will find you girl" Johanna replies turning around and patting my head like I am the little kid I was when we first met, she even sounded like she did that day as she spoke jus now. "She be fine, they can't kill her, not here on the train because it will be too hard to hide so we know she still alive somewhere waiting for use mainly you to save her"

"We need to talk on the move" My father says stepping between us towards the door. "We need to move fast if we want to find them before the train next stops"

We move to the next room quickly after that and find nothing, I don't know whose room this is but the room after that one is Johanna's. Her room on the train I just like her room back in District Seven, a mess with clothes scattered all over the floor but her bed perfectly made. But on top of her bed ruining the perfect white sheets is a pink vibrator Johanna must have brought with her from her rather impressive collection of adult toys, Johanna just walks up too in like it's no big deal and stuffs it into a draw. When she turns back around she gives me a look that says "What you haven't left one out before" as she walks back towards me and my father and Haymitch search the room, they don't find much other than a few empty beer bottles and an adult magazine which again Johanna just shrugs off giving me that same look. Ok I do own a few toys… All of them were gifts from Johanna so it's not like I went out and brought them myself, I could never bring myself to do something like that and if someone caught me I would die of embarrassment. I have to hide them because toys like that you can only buy on the Black Market in District Seven, if the Peacekeepers found out I would be flogged and if my mother found them I would be found dead within an hour. So I kept them well hidden in my room and rarely… used them. I couldn't help myself ok… I was curious about how they would feel if I used them on myself… And sometimes I just had too after seeing some of the hottest people I my home District work, watching their strong arms swing their axes sparked a desire deep within me that would only go away with the help of those toys. I always made sure I was home alone every time though, like I said mother would kill me if she found out. So I can understand why she has… That toy with her because being with Katniss has sparked those desires within me so deep and strong that I longed for one of my toys but I can't understand why she has that magazine with her, I can't understand why anyone would own something like that magazine. I peeked at one of those magazines that Johanna owned on night when I slept on her couch after my mother literally throw me out of the house just because I called her a bitch, I still can remember every detail and those details made me slightly scared of Johanna. Those pages where filled with girls tied up as ever a man or a women in some kind of black suit played with their bodies, I shiver at the memory of those poor girls being whipped, spanked and ever denied their orgasm or forced to cum over and over again until they are begging for the person to stop. I started to feel nervous around Johanna after that night because back then we would fuck each other from time to time and some of those times she did bind my hands to the headboard leaving me at her mercy. To make things worse about those magazines, I know some of the girls that was in them. Some went to my school and one was in my class, all those girls were poor and I believe were only doing that for food. I felt disgusted with whoever made those magazines after that night, how could someone exploit the bodies of those poor starving girls? I expect that from the Peacekeepers but not from the people of my District, I still can believe there were people back home that would do stuff like that.

The next room is Haymitch's, it looks just like is home is Twelve. Beer bottles cover the floor like a carpet of glass, the smell is like that of a pigsty and I can't even see his bed under all this mess. My head hurts as the smell gets to me and we all quickly leave each knowing no human can stay in there, only whatever Haymitch is can live in a mess like that. So we move on into my dad's room which is so neat and tidy that it feels like we stepped onto a different plant after leaving Haymitch's room, it smells like pine needles, everything is clean and everything is in its place. The search of this room is quick and easy but unfortunately there still is now sign of Katniss, it's like Johanna said, there it is like she's vanished into thin air. As we leave a pitcher catches my eyes, it's of me and my mother hugging each other and strangely both of us have a smile on our faces. This can't be real, my mother is a controlling bitch not some happy mother who hugs her daughter tightly with a smile on her face. My mother can't be the same women in this photo with me, she hits me as hard as she can while this women holding me in the photo seems like she's afraid she will hurt me if she holds me too tightly. This photo can't be real, it can't be can it? I look over to my dad and mentally send him a message, this photo is fake right?

"Dad" I call over to him.

"Yes dear" He replies walking over to me.

"Who is this in the photo with me?" I ask him pointing to the photo but his face turns as white as the sheets on his bed when he sees it, he takes a step backwards looking like he's seen a ghost.

"I…" He takes a deep breath before he continues, what's wrong with him my father is never like this ever. "I'll tell you about it later. After we find Katniss ok"

"Ok" I sigh, something is wrong about this photo. I want to know hat but my father is right, we need to find Katniss first and then more out about this photo.

We leave the room and move to the next car, this one is used to store cargo. All our prep stuff is stored here and all the supplies for the trip is here also, this car feel bigger than the others but its darker as only a few lights work. Katniss must be here, it's the perfect place for whoever took her to hide from us. There are dark corners, large empty crates and an endless amount of possible hiding spaces, Katniss is in one of those spaces I know it. She has to be and I hope she's ok, she better be ok or I'll go on a rampage leaving her captures begging for mercy. Just hold on Katniss we are here, we are close by so just hold on we will free you shortly. I know she's in this room, we just need to search the hiding places until we find her. Haymitch stays at the door we entered through and my father walks to other door at the other end of the car, it up to Johanna and myself to search this car as the two men are too big to fit between the crates and search the dark perfect hiding spots. Johanna moves to take one side while I move to take the other, it's a tight fit and I have to hold my breath but soon I am able to fit between the boxes to a small opening on the other side. It pitch black with not a single ray of light breaching this darkness, I take a step forward and instantly someone starts to laugh. I whip my head from side to side only to see darkness, ever the way I can from has be absorbed by the darkness.

"About time you got here" A cold metallic voice says as a spot light falls on me. "We were beginning to think you would never come" Now a never light shines down but not on me, it's on… it on Katniss, Katniss I can see her only a meter away tied to a chair staring at me with her mouth tapped shut. I go to her but the voice stops me, with a few simply words that makes my blood freeze and my mind fill with terror. "Leave that light and the girl dies" I stop and stay I my light, I can't let Katniss die. "Good girl"

"What do you want?" I ask the voice not letting it have all the control, it can try but I will still maintain some control in this situation no matter how little that may be. "Why are you doing this?"

"To teach you a lesson" I feel a shiver go down my spine, Katniss and I have done so much things wrongs that this could be really bad for us. "And punish you Brainless" The voice is different right now it sounds familiar, it sounds like Johanna. It is Johanna's voice, wait what is going on here? "You two really need something like this to get you both to understand what's at stake"

"It was for you own good Lisa" I hear my father say as the lights come on and I see him, Haymitch and Johanna surrounding us. "This could really happen to you two so you really need to start to listen to us when we tell you something"

"You two could have got us all killed hundreds of times already and need to feel what it's like when someone's life is on the line that you care about" Haymitch tell us.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out before though Brainless, you know me and still didn't see I was acting out of character" Johanna says with a triumphant smirk on her face that says I fooled you. "Firstly that I went to get help, you know if this was real I would have sent you to go get help well I went on ahead" That's true Johanna hates to ask people for help. "Secondly that we never alerted the Peacekeepers" That's also true we never told anyone not even our prep teams knew. "And finally that we took Katniss when if we wanted to punish her like those people I made up did we would have taken you to make her suffer" I can see that now, to hurt me they hurt Katniss and to hurt Katniss they hurt me. I can see the signs of the lie now but back then I couldn't because of how worried I was for Katniss at the time. "But at least it seems to have worked, I bet they will listen to us now"

Warning the next part Contains adult stuff

After having something to eat Katniss and I go back to our room, we understand why they tricked us but we hate them for tricking us. We know they did it for our own good but we don't want to thank them for it or see them right now, we both feel betrayed and annoyed at them. So we lock ourselves in our rooms until we can forgive them. So until then we are both in this small room tighter, not that I am complaining though as I get to spend some alone time with my beautiful sweet cute little Katniss. I just go straight to the bed and lay down on its soft comfortable surface, it's so soft almost like I am floating on a cloud high in the bright blue sky safely out of reach of this shithole we call Panem. I feel the mattress dip and the warmth of someone so close to me we are only millimetres away from touching, I open my eyes and look straight into the beautiful grey ones of Katniss whose eyes look as beautiful as the moon. On her lips is the most beautiful smile and the feeling of her breath hitting my lips is like heaven itself. She is laying so close to me that I feel her heat sink into me, that I can smell her beautiful scent and almost hear the gentle beat of her heart. We just lay here staring deeply and lovingly into each other's eyes as time passes us by, no words is said all needed as we lay here, all we need is each other and everything will be ok. But as time pass's I notice something isn't right with her, her cheeks are slowly turning red and as cute as that may be I would like to know why, I feel her heart beat start to increase and I can see in her eyes that she is more and more nervous by the second.

"Katniss is something wrong?" I ask her, I swear those guys will pay if they traumatized her with that fake kidnapping. I was just beginning to plot my revenge on them when something stops my trail of thoughts dead, something soft, something warm and something amazing. Katniss leans forward and gentle presses her lips against my own, she presses her soft warm lips against my so gentle but so full of love. I was stunned at first but now I kiss her back just as gentle, our kiss is full of love, full of passion and full of something else, something that wasn't there before in our previous kisses. "I take that as a no then" I almost whisper as we regrettably break our lips apart, I wish we could have continued that kiss until the end of time.

If that kiss took me by surprise then what Katniss does next completely catches me off guard. She pushes my should so I am laying on my back and then rolls on top of me, before I can even react Katniss has her hands on my cheeks holding my face still as she kisses my lips again. This time her kiss is harder, with more passion and more of that other strange new thing. Katniss kisses me like her life depends on it and it feels amazing, I quickly and gentle wrap my arms around her holding her bod y close against my own. Her lips stay glued to my own as her hands hold my face still for her, I feel her fingers gentle stroke my cheeks as she kisses me and I let my own arms stroke up and down her back and sides, rubbing and massaging her skin through her shirt. I love this, don't get me wrong I really do love doing this with Katniss but Katniss isn't herself, she is more like and animal now then her normal shy pure cute little self. She tears her lips away from mine after a few minutes and looks me in the eyes, I really want to continue but her hands stay on my cheeks keeping e and bay.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you" Katniss finally whispers as her cheeks light up with redness. "Johanna suggested this" Johanna, she turned my pure Katniss into this kissing monster.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to" I tell her.

"I do want to" Katniss replies looking down to avoid making eye contact. "I've been having… these feelings… Johanna noticed and said it was obvious… she told me what they were and… suggested that we…"

"Fuck" I say and Katniss nods. "You don't have to force yourself, I want to but I can wait until you are ready"

"I want to its just…" Katniss says looking up and I ca still see that Katniss is that shy little girl and not a kissing monster. "I haven't done this before. Johanna told me a few things and that it will feel good but don't know what to do"

"I'll show you but first are you really sure you want to do this?" Katniss nods. "Ok but if you want to stop at any time tell me and I'll stop, I don't want you to force yourself to do anything out are uncomfortable with ok" Again Katniss nods, with her consent I gently flip us around so I'm on top and Katniss is below me. feeling nervous myself I start by kissing her lips again, I don't know why I am nervous I have done this several times before but then again none of those girls were as beautiful as Katniss. "Ready?" I ask her breaking out kiss, again she shyly nods. "Ok I'm going to begin now"

I kiss her on the lips again be as gentle as I can treating her like the gentle flower she is, I want her first time to be enjoy able. I may hurt her at first but I want to limit that pain and let her enjoy it, so everything I do is gentle and careful. I kiss her lips before I gentle take her lower lip in-between my teeth and pulling it slight asking for permission to enter her mouth. Katniss slowly opens her mouth and I let my tongue enter it, at first this surprises Katniss but soon I feel her tongue start to join mine and her hand on the back of my head pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. I take my time to explore Katniss's mouth and letting her explore my own, I take my time to savour her delicious taste before I move on. I kiss the corner of her mouth and then along her jaw line, when I reach her ear I blow it causing her to shiver beneath me. I gentle kiss her ear lobe nipping it with my teeth causing Katniss to let out a little moan, god her voice is so sexy. I move to her neck kissing her soft skin, I can tell Katniss is enjoying this as she moves her head giving me better access to her soft neck. I kiss my way along her flesh until I reach certain sweet spot, I linger there for longer causing Katniss to start letting out little quiet moans. Meanwhile my hand roam over her body hating the fabric of her shirt that keeps them from her flesh, when I finally cup her breast through her top I am nervous about how Katniss will react but all she does is quietly moan and ach her back pressing more of herself into my hand.

"Lisa" Katniss softly moans as I move onto her other breast kneading and squeezing it through her top, her moans our like music to my ears and I find myself smirking knowing that I am the one making her moan.

I slip one of my hands up underneath her shirt running it gentle along her stomach and before I pull it out, I move my lips from that sweat spot on her neck and work my way back up to her lips while my hands grip the hem of her shirt. As I kiss her lips I slowly start to lift it up and Katniss sits up to aid me in removing it, soon I am breaking my kiss to pull the shirt over her head. As soon as her lips are free again I continue to kiss her while pulling the shirt the rest of the way over her head, soon her shirt is on the floor and we are falling back down onto the bed our lips never breaking apart. My hands continue to roam her body as my lips begin to trail down her neck to that swear spot once again, my hands enjoy the exposed flesh as the roam her body moving to her back. Once I reach that spot on her neck again Katniss whimpers as leave my mark on her, I gentle kiss her neck as my hands reach the clip on her bra. Soon I have it undone and slowly removing it while moving my lips back up to her mouth, this is when I feel Katniss nerves on her tense skin and notice her red face. I immediately stop what I am doing and sit up look Katniss in her eyes.

"I can stop if you want me to" I tell her as gentle as I can while hovering over her.

"No I want to continue" Katniss replies shaking her head. "I'm just nervous… I haven't done anything like this before"

"Ok but remember I'll stop if you want me to" I say before planting a light kiss on her cheek.

"Ok" Katniss says removing her bar for me.

I continue to kiss her as my hand once again roam over her body bringing them to her chest, I make her gasp and moan into my mouth as I squeeze and massage her breast give her tits ever a squeeze or a flick everyone in a while. I leave her mouth and trail down her neck once again with my lips but I don't linger to long like before, this time I quickly move down her neck past the mark I made on her and start kissing the top of her chest working my way slowly downwards until I reach and take her stiff nipple into my mouth. I suck, flick and roll it around with my tongue while one of my hands play with her other breast making Katniss moan and squirm underneath me, after a few minutes of enjoy the taste and feel of the of it in my mouth I switch taking her other nipple into my mouth while my hand massages her other breast. Katniss continues to squirm and moan my name as I continue to worship her chest, as I am doing so my free hand runs down her side gentle stroking her flesh and moving to her leg where I rub her outer thig. Soon my other hand starts to rub her other thig after making its way down her other side, my lip work their way back up to hers and as they meet I start undoing her trousers. Soon as are lips are still pressed against each other's in a passionate kiss I have her trousers undone, with a little help from Katniss second later I have the off and on the floor beside her shirt. As we continue to kiss my hand run over her now bare legs rubbing the flesh and slowly working their way up to her centre, I run one of my fingers slowly and gentle along her slit over her underwear finding her damp and ready for me. I feel her shudder and hear her breath hitch as I run my finger back down her slit, I look up at her breaking are kiss.

"Do you still want to continue?" I ask her still running my finger up and down her slit feeling her underwear grow wetter and wetter with each passing stroke, Katniss seems to be enjoying it she has her eyes clothes and is still moaning in pleasure.

"Yes… Please don't stop" Katniss replies biting her bottom lip to hold back her moans, she looks so sexy right now. But I want to hear her beautiful moans some more, so I slip my hand inside her underwear quickly finding her clit and play with it. The response from Katniss is perfect and what I hoped for, she eagerly presses herself against my hand and moans my name. "Lisa"

"Your voice is so pretty" I purr as I kiss her neck. "Please don't hold it in" I place a kiss on her shoulder and remove my hand making Katniss whimper in need. "It's just as beautiful as you are"

"Lisa… Please don't stop" Katniss whimpers as I start to kiss my way down her stomach, I stop to give her nipple a quick flick with my tongue but I don't stop for long. I kiss my why down to her stomach stopping to kiss her belly button as I slip her underwear off something Katniss is more than willing to help me with, she is so wet and beautiful I think as I kiss my way down to where she need me the most.

"Are you ready?" I ask her with my breath hitting her crouch making her whole body shiver.

"Yes" Katniss quickly replies and I waste no time in getting started, I give her clit a kiss before I run my tongue down her wet slit tasting the delicious taste of Katniss and causing my girl to moan and wriggle.

"You're so perfect" I mutter before I repeat the process and then move a finger up to prod her entrance. "Let me know if I hurt you ok"

"Ok" Katniss breaths out before I slowly ease my finger inside her, she is so tight inside but at least she wet enough so I can slide into her without hurting her. I push in as gentle as I can watching Katniss's face for any sign of pain but ever she's not feeling any or she's tougher then she looks because I can't see any sign of pain on her beautiful face, so I continue to move in as deep as I can and then stop once I reach that limit. I stop and let Katniss get used to the feeling of my finger inside her, I think I'm the first one to be inside and I smile at the thought of being the first to claim her.

"I'm going to start to move now" I tell her before I start to remove my finger, again I move slowly but I stop before I fully leave her. I start to repeat myself speed up a little each time until I get her moaning my name again, at that point I really want to hear her scream my name so I kiss her clit causing her to man her loudest moan yet and it would surprise me if the other heard it. I don't care about that though, all I care about right now is Katniss and making sure she enjoys her first time. I don't slop and add a second finger into her tight wet hole before taking her clit into my mouth, which really does it for her as she starts to scream my name over and over again.

"Lisa!" Katniss loudly moans as I start to feel her tight walls clench around my fingers. "Somethings… Somethings happening"

"Just let go" I tell her before I double my efforts on her clit with my tongue, within seconds Katniss has reach her climax screaming my name so loud I think her mother and sister might hear her all the way back in District Twelve. Her body shudders and her walls clench so tightly around my finger I think they might break them but I continue my work making Katniss's orgasm last as long as possible, I think this is her first so I want it to be one she'll remember for the rest of her life. Finally she comes back down from her high and just lays there panting, I look down at her satisfied with my work as I take my two finger and lick the dry enjoy the taste of Katniss. I crawl up to as she catches her breath and lay down beside her, I stroke her cheek gently as I ask. "Did you enjoy your first time?"

Katniss can only nod in response but someone else ruins the moments. "While we didn't!" I hear Johanna yell and both mine and Katniss faces turn bright red knowing everyone heard us. "Use a gag or stop before I tie you both up for the remainder of the trip"


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up the most beautiful sight that you could possible imagen, Katniss lying beside me bathed in the rays of the morning sun. We are both naked from last night and I can't help but smile and the sight of Katniss's cute sleeping face, her smile is beautiful as is the rest of her face when she sleeps. Of course she is just as beautiful awake but when she sleeps she smiles more and those smiles really warm my heart, I wish we could stay like this but a loud bang keeps coming from our bedroom door and has ruined the moment. Katniss shoots up wide awake like we are under attack which we might be as those bangs sound like someone trying to kick in our door, if it isn't Johanna we see enter then we know we are in trouble. Katniss and I stare at the door as the lock gives way with a loud snap and the door flies open, we don't have to wonder who it is for long as the culprit quickly storms into the room looking really, really mad. Johanna looks at the two of us for a moment making me fearful, but not for myself for Katniss. I have seen Johanna and heard that she normally takes naked girls away to someplace for a quick fuck, sometimes she just does it then and there even if it is in the middle of a busy area where everyone can see. I am both jealous and afraid of Johanna doing that to Katniss right now, jealous that Johanna will be with Katniss and fearful that she will scare her. Johanna is like a wild animal in bed and I think that she will scare Katniss for life. Thankfully though Johanna doesn't make any moves like that, she just looks us over and smirks when she notices we are both as naked as the day we are born. Johanna only gives me a quick glance though having seen me naked before but her eyes linger on Katniss for longer, again jealousy fill me as I watch Johanna eye up my naked girl. Finally though she goes back to look pissed off and opens her mouth to say what she came in to do, I have a bad feeling about what is about to happen.

"You two were meant to meet us for breakfast" Johanna tells us and she even sounds really angry, we were meant to meet them but I didn't think we missed that. Wait what time is it I thought it was still morning and we had time to kill before that meeting. "If you weren't up half the nigh fucking you would have been there right now and your lock would still work. At least now I can get some sleep, you two won't keep me awake with you moans if you know someone can walk in on you at any time"

"What time is it?" I ask looking out of the window, I still can't believe that it isn't morning.

"Nearly lunch time Brainless" Johanna replies opening the curtains and nearly blinding us with the brightness of the sun. "Now you and Sweetheart here get dressed and meet us for lunch or I'll drag you both down there whether you are dressed or not, Lisa knows that I am not joking"

With that Johanna leaves the room pulling the door closed behind her, I have a feeling she is on the other side of that door waiting for us. I get out of bed knowing like Johanna said I would she will drag us down to the dining car naked if she needs to, I turn back to face Katniss who is still in bed. She needs to get up, I'll hate for the world to see her naked body when Johanna drags her down to the dining car with Katniss in her birthday suit.

"Johanna isn't joking so we really do need to get dressed" I tell her and in an instant she is out of bed, I think she only suspected Johanna would really do that but now I said it she knows it's all too real of a threat. We quickly get dressed and put our clothes into a neat pile before we leave, when we reach the door I take Katniss's hand give her a quick peak on the cheek. "Good morning"

"Good morning" Katniss replies as we leave the room and find out I was right, Johanna was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Come on you two we need to talk with the others" Johanna says but before she turns to leave she stares at me and asks. "By the way where's my morning kiss Lisa?"

"It would have been on your cheek but then you kicked our door in" I reply with a fake happy smile. "And lost my morning kiss"

With that we leave and head to the dining car, Katniss and me still holding hands. After last night we feel closer, we finally did it and everything was perfect. Apart from when Johanna yelled at us. Katniss and I both look happier and feel happier. We walk hand in hand behind Johanna to the dining car, Katniss's hand feels the perfect fit in my hand and we walk so close to each other that our shoulders are touching. I love how close we have become, we are still like this when we enter the dining car and brush of the looks everyone throws our way. I know Johanna told them what we did yesterday, she's not the type of person who keeps that sort of stuff to herself. That mouth of hers nearly got me killed by my mother, Johanna was round our house for lunch and started talking about the times we fucked. My mother looked like she would kill both Johanna and me, she locked me in my room for nearly a week and started ranting on about how she would never be the mother of a dirty filthy dyke. At first I didn't know what the word meant but after I learned the word I think I would have flipped out on her that day. My father was more understanding and accepted how I was, he even helped me talk to some girls that I liked. But I never liked them like I like Katniss, after feeling what I feel for Katniss I think all I felt for those girls were just lust. With Katniss I feel like I want to be with her, to protect her and spend the rest of my life with her. I would be lying if I didn't say there was lust I feel too for her but that is what makes me want to be with her, no it's the happiness I feel when I am with her and the need to have her by my side that's so strong that I think I might die without her. So they can stare at us and think what they want, I don't care as long as I have Katniss by my side.

Everyone is here. My father is sitting looking at me with a mixture of happiness and worry, I have a feeling he's going to say he's happy I am with Katniss but to not let our relationship interfere with the tour all our life's are riding on later when we are alone. Lena and the rest of mine and Katniss's prep team looks at us with curiosity, and Johanna just sits down their looking completely normal having already known what we were doing. Katniss and I just sit down side by side never letting go of each other's hand, a pair of Avox's soon places a plate of food in front of us and even they look at us like they want to know what happened. Of course they can't ask themselves having their tongs cut out for some crime they committed but they still have ears and they still were able to overhear Johanna when she told everyone, I swear Johanna's big mouth will get her killed one of these days and I have a feeling it won't be a quick or painless one. They stare at us but we just keep our heads down and start to eat, it isn't until Haymitch clears his throat five minutes later that we look up and they start to tell us whatever they was going to tell us this morning.

"It's nice of you two to finally join us" Haymitch says, he's drunk and his words slur but he seems sober enough to tell us what he needs to at least. "But now we don't have much time, we will be arriving in District Ten in four hours so you need to do what we say no if, no's or buts we don't have time for that"

"Ok" I say knowing they are going to make us do something we really don't want to, but Haymitch is right we don't have time to argue about it.

"Good now you two are not to leave each other's sides, say anything not on the scripts and don't leave the hall until everything is over. The party in District Ten will involve you two taking part in a sacrifice, it is to bring good luck and both of you will have to slit a cows throat. Don't refuse or say anything bad about it just do it, it is important to the people of the District since they believe it brings good luck for the year" Haymitch tells us before taking a drink from his flask. "Also try not to drink, the alcohol there is strong and will knock both of you out with a single mouth full, we need you two to perform for the entire party so don't drink"

"Also a Capital Official will be there tonight, try to be polite and don't offend him" My father adds taking over for Haymitch as he takes another mouthful from his flask. "He will want to meet you and my say some things that upset you but don't return his comments and if you feel like you won't be able to help it the accuse yourself, he's close to Snow so don't anger him no matter what"

"I think your jealous daughter won't be able to help it" Johanna comments from where she was sat at the other end of the table. "She could have killed me with the look she gave me after I walked in on those two still naked in bed, if she couldn't stand my staring then she won't stand his comments about her and especially about Katniss"

"Why what would he say?" I ask, they are right I may snap if he pushes me too far so I want know what he may say so I can prepare myself.

"Stuff like what he would do to you two" Johanna answers, she may have a big mouth but at least she will tell me what's what. "You know people in the Capital can buy Victor's so it will be related to that"

"And I am supposed to just stay there and listen to him without saying a word?" I ask, I know and they must to know that there is a very slim chance of that happening. Katniss may be able to but I wouldn't, but I have to or we are all dead.

"Yes you are" Johanna replies. "Or walk away politely"

After that Katniss and I are separated so we can be prepped for tonight, I just stand there trying to think of how I can block out the voice of this man who will talk to Katniss and myself as if we were whores according to Johanna. I just stare at my hand as they prep me still feeling the warmth of Katniss's hand holding my own, I have to do this for her no matter how mad that man will make me I must remain calm and polite. If I can't do this then Katniss, Prim, Miss's Everdeen, Haymitch, Johanna, Blight, my father, mother and myself will be killed or if we are lucky severely punished over this. Katniss and I may live but our friends and family will not, it's happened before with Haymitch and Johanna and I don't want Katniss or myself to end up being like them. Being like Haymitch who's too drunk to know what's happening or Johanna, she may say and act like she's fine but some of the nights I've slept over her house I heard her crying and have been awoken by her screaming her families names in her sleep, I often have to comfort her those nights and in the morning we both pretend the night before never happened. She is a mess and doesn't care if she lives or dies, I have a feeling that at times both her and Haymitch wish they had died in their games. I don't want to end up like them and I don't want Katniss too ever, both of us already wake up screaming and we have to calm each other down.

By the time they are done prepping me I have come up with a plan of how to handle this pervert Capital Official, I will treat him like he is beneath me and nothing more than a rat. I will be silent and polite while I grind my teeth and just take everything he says, I can't respond if I want to save the lives of those I love. But for now I push it from my mind as I look at my outfit for tonight, it's a nice white dress that goes down just past my knees and something on it makes it sparkle whenever the light hits it. On my feet are a pair of white high heel shoes which feel uncomfortable but goes well with the dress and on my head is a tiara, I hate it. The tiara looks good but I never liked them, they are just too flashy and when my mother would make me wear one to school when I was a kid everyone hated the fact that I was wearing something like that when their parents could barely afford to feed them. I just used to pretend to wear it, I would take it off as soon as I could and just tell my mother I wore it. I swear she didn't want me to have any friends, every time I did make one she would soon drive them away. But I can't think of the past now, I need to stay in the present and make sure I don't get myself and everyone killed. We step outside and join Katniss and the others by one of the train doors, Katniss looks stunning and beautiful as always. She is dressed just like I am and judging from the look she is giving me I must look just as beautiful as she does.

"Remember you two, don't anger that Official" Johanna warns us one last time, I have no choice but to obey her. I have felt what it is like to lose Katniss and don't want to feel like it ever again, it may have been a fake kidnapping before but if we anger this Official then the next one could be real. We have to be careful tonight, on mistake can get us both and everyone else killed tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss and I walk into the ball room hand in hand, the party has already begun but despite the music playing and food on display all eyes are on us. As we descend the stairs leading down to the party we are the centre of attention, being blinded by the flashes from camera and feeling my ears burn as I hear people comment on us we enter the party. So far everything has been going great, we made our speeches without anyone being shoot and the Head Peacekeeper seemed happy with the way we performed. She's a lot better than the Head Peacekeeper in District Eleven, she's a young lady with pink hair and pink eyes, her skin is so smooth and pale despite the amount of sun light covering the district and the way she looked at us is a lot softer and kinder then the Head Peacekeeper back in Eleven. But the Peacekeepers or the citizens are not the people on my mind about our trip in this District, it's that Capital Official who will want to speak to us that is the main person on my mind. I already hate him and I haven't even met him yet.

But I need to remain calm, polite and not cause any trouble, I have to remind myself of that as I descend the stairs down to the party. I ignore everyone, I ignore the flashes of the cameras, I ignore the applause of the crowd and I ignore everyone in the room. All I do is just stare dead ahead and focus on the warmth I feel from Katniss's hand I am holding. I wish I can ignore them forever but I can't, Katniss and I have to listen to them as they make us pose for photos as soon as we step off of the stairs and onto the wooden ball room floor. Most of the pictures are of just Katniss and me holding hands standing side by side but then there are some others, others like Katniss and me kissing, hugging and staring deep into each other's eyes. Don't get me wrong I love Katniss and enjoy doing these things with her, it's just that I wish it was for real and not ordered by the people so they can get a better photo of us. It's just one more thing I have to ignore, I just focus on Katniss and pretend like it's our choice to do these things. If I didn't then I will most likely be restrained by Peacekeepers as I try and beat the crap out of these people, they don't own me and never will control ever me or Katniss.

At least it doesn't last long, lucky for the reporters and for me as if this continued then I would most likely do something I would regret and get everyone killed. Johanna will definitely kill me first though, she's not the type of person to let me get away with killing her. Katniss and I soon make our way over to the tables where food has been laid out for everyone, we are both striven haven not eaten since breakfast. Most of the food on the table is meat but there are some other fancy food from the Capital on offer is well. I'm in no mood for Capital stuff and just stick with the meat from the District, it's good and for me it is a lot better than the food from the Capital. It's all because of that Official that I am in this mood, just hearing about him has put me in a bad mood and I still have to meet him. I just shake my head clear of the thoughts and enjoy the meat, I can't let my bad mood be known. If someone finds out and presses some questions then everyone in the Capital will hate both me for saying what I will and Katniss for being with me, we need the Capital people to like us as that is probable the only reason we both made it out of the Hunger Game's Arena alive.

"Do you want to dance?" A pair of men ask us as they approach where Katniss and I both are eating, one of them looks familiar but the other one I recognise. He still has his long black hair, those grey eyes and his face my not be as young but he is still a looker. His strong arms are like I remember and there is no doubt that he is who I think it is, he is the man I saw speaking to my father all those years ago in the woods. The other man I feel like I met him before but this man I know I have, now I can get some answers and finally find out who he is.

"Yes" I say without thinking or hesitating, I need to speak to him and find out who he is. "I would love to dance" I take the man's arm and lead him to the dance floor, I can see in his eyes that he is surprise at how forward I am being. I don't think he expected me to agree so easily and then drag him to the dance floor, I don't think he even thought I would agree to dance with him. "So are you leading or am I?"

"I'll lead" He replies and I see in his eyes that he is surprised at how I am acting, good if I can keep him on the back foot then I think it will be easy to find out what I want to know. But right now I let him lead me in the dance and as he spins me I see Katniss dancing with the other man, I can't help but feel jealous at the sight. I can't complain though as I am doing the same thing though, in fact I may be worse for being the one who agreed first. "So are you always this forward?"

"When I want to be" I tell him as we continue to dance. "So who are you?"

"My name is Alexander Donaldson but you can call me Alex, I would ask you your name but it's clear we both know I already know it" He answers.

"Of course you do" I comment, who doesn't? "So how do you know my father?" I ask him seeing that the only way I will find out is to ask him before the dance ends, if I don't then I may never know and I really want to know. "I saw you with him in the woods years ago, you two looked like you knew each other but I never met you and you never came over to our house"

"You just as sharp as your father it seems" He tells me with a sigh, I can tell he didn't want to speak to me about that during the dance but I do. "I not his friend we are allies"

"Allies in what?" I ask, what can my father gain by allying himself with a stranger?

"I can't say" He replies looking from side to side. "Too many ears" I get it, it's a dangerous secret that could get him killed if discovered. I still want to know thought. "Ask your father when he's in the woods but don't mention it in your house, on the train or in the District" I guess this is the best I can get, I feel disappointed that this mystery man is a let-down. "You never know who's listening"

"Ok" I sigh as the dance ends.

"Don't be down" He says as he takes and kiss's my hand. "I would tell you if I could" I believe, I guess its knowing the Capital too well that makes him believable. "It was a nice dance"

"Yes it was" I reply giving him a quick smile.

After that we go our separate ways, he goes back to that familiar man's side and I go back to Katniss's side. I still feel jealous that Katniss was dancing with that man and envious that he got to, from the looks of it Katniss feels the same way about the man I was dancing with. She's giving Alex the same look I am giving his friend who danced with Katniss, I guess we are more similar then I thought. Both of us watch the men go, they don't stay at the party and just walk up the stairs and out of the ball room. Did they only turn up to dance with us? No they didn't, I think they turned up to talk to us instead. Dancing was just the best way to do that with no one interrupting us, so what did they want to talk about? I clearly stopping Alex from saying it with my questioning so maybe Katniss knows, she was dancing with the other man. Who is he by the way? He looks so familiar, I know I have seen him before but I can't think of where I have. Hopefully it will come to me later or Katniss can tell me, all I know is that he is from the Capital by the way he looked.

"Did your dance partner feel familiar to you?" I ask her, I hope I don't sound too jealous and envious of him. "I feel like I have seen him before"

"You have, he was a Gamemaker" Katniss tells me and it hits me like a ton of bricks, he was I can remember meeting his eyes during training for the Games. "Now he's the Head Gamemaker"

"I thought I seen him before" I say before I lean in so my mouth is only meters away from her ear, I feel her shiver as my breath hits her ears but that is not what I want to do. I whisper so quietly that even if someone is eavesdropping that won't hear me, if what Alex said is true then I have to be careful when I quietly say this. "I can't tell you who my dance partner is right now, when we get to District Seven I will tell you then"

"Ok" Katniss replies I guess it must be something in my voice convince that makes her believe me this easily, I guess me whispering something like this in her ear isn't something that happens every day. "But I want to know" I was right Katniss is like me, Jealous that someone was dancing with her girlfriend. "Anyway do…"

"Miss Everdeen, Miss Littleton" A deep voice says that's so creepy it sends a chill down my spine, who ever said it can't be a good person. We both turn around and come face to face with a small fat man with juices from the meat dripping down from his mouth onto his fancy suit. He is bold, has black evil looking eyes, chubby cheeks and a menacing grin on his lips. He must be the Capital Official, I already hated him but now that I see him I hate him even more. His eyes are roaming over us like we are one of the pieces of meat on offer at the food table, to him I guess that's all we are and if eyes doesn't leave Katniss's chest soon I'll rip them out of his skull and make him eat them despite the bad stuff that will happen afterwards. "It's so nice to finally meet the two of you, ever since I watched your games I have been dying to make you acquaintances" I wish he was dying, that way I wouldn't be in trouble for doing it myself. At least now his eyes are off of Katniss's chest and meeting our eyes. "I was one of your sponsors in the Hunger Games last year"

"We are thankful for what you did for us" I say even though I don't mean it and what to kill him for thinking the Games are a great thing. "I'm sure it helped our victory"

"I'm sure it did" He says taking a strand of my hair and running his fingers along it, it takes all of my will power to not slap his hand away.

"So what's your name?" I ask hoping that he will stop touching my hair when he answers.

"That's not important" His answer doesn't matter as he lets go of my hair at least. "It's a shame Snow won't let anyone bid on you two"

"I'm sure it is" I say, if it isn't for the threat of death that hangs over everyone I love I would punch him for saying that.

"Bid for what?" Katniss asks, I didn't think she would know that but that innocents about her is something I love.

"I'll tell you later" I say to her before that man can, he wouldn't do it right.

"It's probable a good thing" The man continues as he looks us over again like we are pieces of meat. "The price would bankrupt me and most other bidders"

"Probably" I hate to hear him speaking like that, I would kill any man or women that touches Katniss that way.

"Well as much as I would like to stay and talk to you two I have other business to attend" Two Peacekeepers turn up as he says that, they are not like the regular Peacekeepers. They are wearing black armour and the guns they are carrying look more powerful and deadly then the ones most other Peacekeepers carry, their faces are covered by masked and strong looking helmets protect their heads. "I have to return to the Capital so until the party there this is goodbye"

"Goodbye" I reply politely although already hating and dreading that I will have to meet this man who thinks we are meat again once we reach the Capital.

"Bye" Katniss also replies politely.

"So are you going to tell me about what he meant or will that come later too?" Katniss asks me as he walks off, she's mad at me. Mad at me for dancing with that man, mad at me for not telling her who he was and mad at me for not telling her what she wanted to know just know.

"He meant it's a shame no one can bid to sleep with us or watch us fuck each other" I tell her, if I didn't say it then we while have a fight about it. In an instant her face turns red and she looks like she wishes she never asked. "And I can't answer the other thing right now" I tell her leaning in close to whisper again. "Too many ears"


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss is still mad at me for keeping what I know a secret from her but I have too, if someone were to overhear us we could both be killed. We hardly spoke to each other after the party, we were like that throughout the night and throughout our time in District Nine and Eight. Now we are approaching my home District, District Seven and we are still not talking. I can only hope that we can patch things us when I tell her what she wants to know, if not then I really think my mother will split us up for good. I am certain she will try, my mother always does. Every girl and bot I have dated in the past has been driven off by her, she never wants me to be happy. Every time I am she will quickly crush that happiness, I really am not looking forward to introducing her to Katniss. She's probably already planning someway to break us up with, you don't have to be physic to know that.

But right now we are still hours away from District Seven, we are all sat down eating breakfast and everyone has begun to notice that Katniss and I have fallen out. Johann defiantly knows I can tell by the way she keeps switching her gaze between Katniss and myself who are sat at opposite ends of the table instead of together like normal, when our eyes meet it confirms it. I can see in her eyes that she knows it, Johanna has always been hard to read but I know her too well and are one of the few people who can tell what she's thinking. My father knows it too, like Johanna I can tell by the look in his eyes that he knows something is wrong with Katniss and me. The only people who seem clueless is the people from the Capital, they just seem to be going about as normal like nothing's wrong. I always thought the people of the Capital were dumb and know I have prof, a blind man could see that Katniss and I are having problems. Apart from Katniss's stylist that is, I think he can sense that somethings wrong between us too.

"Now then everyone, as you all know we are heading for District Seven now" Katniss's Escort calls out as we eat, she always likes to be in charge of everything. This often brings her to blows with my Escort Lena, those two always argue and always fight over every small detail. "But unlike the other Districts this time we will be staying for a week, since it is Lisa's home District the Capital have granted her this time to see her family and friends"

"We know that already" Johanna moans, she's right though. Katniss's Escort has been telling us none stop about this since we left District Eight, it's beginning to get on everyone's nerves. "You told us a hundred times now"

"I told you, I told you that they didn't need to be reminded" Lena now says. "But you never listened"

"No one asked you" Katniss's Escort replies glaring a Lena. "And I was just making sure everyone knows"

"You already made sure" Johanna continues to moan, she's right thought. Yesterday's none stop reminders made sure of that. "Those two are a bigger problem" Johanna motions to Katniss and myself. "Looks like there's trouble in paradise, I don't mind the peaceful night's sleep but if they don't make up soon we are all dead"

"There's nothing wrong" Katniss and I both reply at the same time, I guess never one of us wants to get them involved in our problems.

"Then why aren't you two talking or even sitting near each other?" Haymitch asks not sounding drunk like I would have suspected him to be, it would be easier if he was drunk for a change. "If I didn't know you I would say you two are enemies and not dating"

"He's right, I heard you two going at it and even I am starting to doubt you two are a couple" Johanna adds. "They need to kiss and make up or we will all be killed"

"Johanna's right" My father says, great now he's butting into my love life. "After breakfast you two will go to your room, you will have an hour before being prepped and I expect you two to have made up by that time"

We all turn as the sound of laughter fills the room, all eyes fall onto Johanna who everyone quickly finds to be the source of the laughter. Even though she sees us staring at her she continues to laugh, it doesn't surprise me that Johanna is laughing while stare at her likes she's crazy. Johanna has always been like this, she always acts and speaks like she doesn't care about a thing. Finally thought she does stop laughing, she slowly stops and starts to again switch her gaze between Katniss and me again. She smirks and with one finally chuckle finally speaks, I am both dreading and curious to hear what she found so funny. I am curious to know and dreading because I know Johanna will say it, Johanna always says things straight even if what she says will cause anger or embarrassment to all who hear it.

"I wish I had a father like you" Johanna says giving my dad a quick look. "Mine would never lock me in a bedroom with a pretty girl and give us an hour to ourselves, I have a feeling they will do more than just kissing and making up"

"Johanna I am not suggesting they do that" My father tells her but Johanna just looks at me and smirks and in her eyes I can see she is daring me to do, if for nothing more than to prove my dad wrong and herself right. "I'm telling them to make up but, they are old enough to do that if they choice and its none of our business if they do or not"

"Whatever you say" Johanna replies before she goes back to eating. "But we all know what will happen once we lock them in that room"

True to their words as soon as we finish eating breakfast Johanna and my father drags us to our room and locks us inside, Katniss and I just stand there as the sound of the lock clicking breaks the silence. I don't think this will work, I know what will fix this problem. We need to be alone in the woods once we reach District Seven, only then can I tell her and we can move on. At best all this could do is make us start to at least act like nothing's wrong, but it won't solve the problem. Katniss and I can barely look at each other, every time we do our eyes quickly dart away. I hate this. I hate not being able to hold her hand, I hate not being able to be close to her and I hate that we aren't talking most of all because I can't hear her beautiful voice. I hate not telling her, I know she hates me for keeping this from her but I have no choice but to. We are still just standing in silence as I hear Johanna and my father's footsteps walk away back to the dining cart, we still aren't speaking and soon after the sound of a door shutting we are left in silence. A silence more quiet then I thought was possible, a silence that won't help anything.

"I think we need to at least act for the cameras" I finally say once the quiet unbroken silence becomes too much for me to handle.

"Why won't you tell me?" Katniss ask in response. "I told you about my dance so why won't you tell me about yours?"

"I can't" I tell her, I can't believe how stubborn she is being about this. I can't tell her so why can't she understand that and wait until I can, I already promised her I would when I could. "Not until we are in the woods"

"Then why did you dance with him?!" I can see tears form in Katniss's eyes and now I feel terrible and stupid, I hate seeing her cry and I feel stupid for not seeing the real reason for why she was upset.

I thought she was made because I was hiding something from her but I was wrong, she's more made that I was dancing with someone other than her. I guess I would be too if I was in her shoes, after all I was jealous when I saw her dance with the new head Gamemaker. It didn't help that she hide what she was feeling until we were back on the train and alone in our room, once she shut the door she did yell at me. We argued and then started to hardly talk to each other, all this time I thought she was made I was hiding something from her but she was really just upset that I danced with someone else. I really wish I could have known soon and made it right in some way, instead all I did was ignore the problem and made it worse. I feel stupid and hate myself for doing that, I should have known what was wrong with her.

"I'm sorry" I say looking away from her eyes, I can't stand the look of her tear filled eyes just the sight of them is going to make me break down in tears. "But I needed answers from that man, the dance floor seemed like the best place to get them. But I didn't, all I got was more questions that need answering" I look back at Katniss and meet her eyes, her eyes have stopped watering so at least she will hear me out. "I can't say any more hear, all I can tell you is that man is connected to my past and I want to know what he was doing there"

"Is that the real reason?" Katniss asks still not forgiving me but I know she wants to try.

"Yes" I nod. "I sorry for dragging him to the dance floor without telling you, I just saw an opportunity to get those answers"

"Ok I forgive you" I feel like a great weight has been lifted from my body at those words, I am so happy to hear those words. "But I want to talk in the woods as soon as possible"

"Ok" I reply, only after that talk will we be able to finally move on.

By the time my father and Johanna arrive to unlock the door Katniss and I are just like before, we are happy and holding each other's hands. My father smiles at the sight of us but Johanna smirks like she was right and my father was wrong, like she thinks we did fuck and make up. She is wrong all we did is talk and we haven't even kissed, but that won't stop Johanna from telling everyone that we did sleep with each other. I know her too well, I know as soon as we re-join the other in the dining car the first thing Johanna will say no I mean the first thing Johanna would shout out to the world is that we fucked each's brains out. All I can hope for is that for some reason she doesn't or for no one to believe her, that won't happen though. The Capital people like to gossip and news like that will spread like a wild fire burning out of control until everyone in the country believes that lie. I hate the fact that will happen, hopefully it will help us out thought. Maybe when the gossip reaches President Snow's ears he will be happy at the news even if it was a lie, maybe this false information could save us all. We walk into the dining car and right away Johanna proves me right.

"Told you they will fuck" Johanna tells the room, all heads turn our way and although some are blushing they all look at Katniss and I filled with curiosity. "How else could they be this happy together again?"

After that Katniss and I are split up to be prepped, needless to say that the prepping was awkward. The whole time all my Prep team did was ask me questions about how great fucking Katniss was, will it is fucking annoying to keep telling them nothing happened. We just talked and made up that way but thanks to Johanna no one is believing me, I am already planning how to get my revenge on her for doing this. By the time I am done being prepped I am pissed at my Prep team and at Johanna for causing this, but I can't let it show since I will be on camera in minutes. But I do like the way they made me look, at least my Prep team did something good while they bombarded me with questions about something that never happened. I am wearing a green dress that fits perfectly, I guess they want it to match my home Districts theme. No surprise there, District Seven Tributes and Victor's always looks like trees. At least this is slightly different, this dress's colour looks more like the colour of a leaf then a tree. I wear a pair of matching shoes and minimal make up just enough to highlight my features, I like the job my Prep team did. When we re-join the others I see Katniss is wearing a seemlier dress to me only she looks more beautiful in it then I could ever help to be. As we get closer to the station we are given the last touch to our outfits, a thick warm looking coat. I forgot its still winter, we've been enjoying the warm weather in the other Districts too much to remember how cold the rest of the country is right now.

Katniss and I stand side by side as the train pulls into the station, are hands find each other's in a tight grip as the train comes to a halt. For the first time since I left the Hunger Games Arena I feel nervous, for the first time Katniss is going to meet my evil wicked mother. I know the meeting won't go will, no matter what my mother will hate Katniss because of where she was born. I just have to keep my anger in check and hope Katniss does too, I have no doubt that Snow will be unhappy if something were to happen to my mother. With a deep breath the train doors slide open and I step off onto the station side by side with Katniss, it feels both good and bad to be home once again.

The smell of the pine trees is what hits me first and memories of running through those trees floods into my mind, snow is falling lightly to the ground adding to the small blanket of the white stuff that's already on the ground. I forgot how beautiful the snow can be, I am so distracted by it that I don't even notice the reports taking pictures of us until Katniss gentle reminds me of what is happening. We pose for the cameras and answer a few questions but to be honest I hardly remember doing that, I am too distracted by the snow and too worried about how my mother will treat Katniss when they finally meet a few minutes from now. I can see my mother now, her dark black hair is the first thing I notice, then her green eyes that look so full of anger and evil I can feel myself shaking. My mother is upset and not happy, meet Katniss won't end well. But we have no choice but to let them meet each other, we walk towards my mother with my heart beat speeding up with every step. My mother to is walking towards us and each step she takes I can feel shake my body, I really wish we didn't have to see her. Once we reach her the first thing that happens ids my mother raising her hand, then everything happens so fast I can barely see it. My mother's hand comes down and strikes Katniss across the face so hard she falls to the ground and her hand is torn from my own, then all I can feel is my mother's noise being crushed under my fists. I didn't even realise I was punching her. All I saw was red as I watched her hand slap Katniss, now all I can see is my mother falling to the ground with blood pouring from her noise. Good, that's what that bitch deserves for laying her hands on Katniss. I just hope that now one will use it against me, I have a feeling everyone else would have done what I just did in my saturation. Right.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 1: Horrible Reunion

Haymitch and Johanna have to hold me back as I watch my mother getting back up to her feet, her blood is coating my still clenched fist which is itching to strike again. If it wasn't for Haymitch and Johanna I would, I'll make sure she can never get up again for slapping Katniss. My mother looks at me with a mixture of shock and anger in her eyes as she hold her broken noise and blood flows down her face like a waterfall, I just smile at the sight while staring back at her. I watch my father walk between us to stop anything else from happening, I really wish it was just the tow of us, me and mum so I can make her pay. Johanna and Haymitch must somehow of read my thoughts as their grip on me tightens and they move my away from her, I would give anything for them to let me go and dad to get out of my way right now.

"You little brat!" My mother yells but I don't focus on her words, I just watch her blood flow hoping it won't stop. "First you let that slum rat from that disgusting filthy district seduce you, then you insult me and now you hit me for giving that dyke what she dissevered"

"You don't know her!" I yell back as I am dragged away. "Don't touch her again!"

"Enough Lisa" The firm voice of my father tells me, I can't believe he's defending her. He knows just as well as I do what she's like, he's seen her slap Katniss nearly hard enough to snap her neck just now and he's still defending her. "We will deal with this later, right now go back home with Katniss and put some ice on her cheek. Then go for a walk and clear your head"

I do as I am told and take Katniss back to my house, I guide her through the crowd of district citizens and reporters who back away letting us pass without a saying a word or asking a question. I guess after what just happened none of them want to stop me, I don't blame them because the way I am feeling right now I would punch the first person who tries to stop us. I lead her down the main street which is full of people but all of them have moved giving us a small corridor to walk down that leads all the way to the victor village, everyone in the district must have turned up because it is not a short quick walk to the Victor Village from the train station.

The Victor Village is just like I remember it, nice big houses surrounding a green grassy field and surrounded by a high brick wall. The only way in and out of it is a metal bared gate which is never closed and o don't think it can be shut, the wall and gate is meant to be there to provided privacy but all it does is make me feel trapped. Back in Twelve the gate has fallen down and the walls crumbling so it isn't as bad, but just walking through this gate again is already bring back those trapped feelings and the urge to escape is retuning in force. I guide Katniss into my house where my mother's Avox lets us in, she remembers me and gives me a quick nod and smile as I enter. I'm glad to see her again, she was more of a mother to me then that women who hit Katniss back at the station.

I take Katniss to the kitchen and let her sit down as I get some ice from the freezer, when I return I nearly drop the ice bag. For the first time I am seeing Katniss's wound, a massive bruise now covers her cheek and a large wet hand print is visible on top of that. I clench my fists in anger hearing the ice break within the bag in my hand, how could my mother do that. How could anyone just hit someone like that? I swear I will kill her for hit. I don't care what happens to me as long as she pays fir marking Katniss. But a hand on my shoulder clams me, I turn to see the Avox stood beside me and offer no resistance as she takes the ice bag out of my hand. I watch as she hands it to Katniss who quickly presses it to her face, I am an idiot. I was so caught up in my anger that I forgot to help Katniss. I glad the Avox was her, if she wasn't then that bag of ice would be a bag of powder long before it is pressed against Katniss's damaged cheek.

"I'm sorry" I say taking a seat next to Katniss. "She shouldn't have hit you"

"It's ok it wasn't your fault" Katniss replies her voice slightly muffled by the ice bag.

"I should have known she would do that, I've told you about her and wasn't making anything up but I still let my guard down and let her hit you" I tell her looking down feeling ashamed that I couldn't protect her. "I should have predicted this and stopped it"

"There was nothing you could have done" Katniss says. "Let's just forget about it and go for that walk"

"Ok" I reply. "I show you the woods"

"Great"

We leave the house and the Victor Village but this time the streets are empty, everyone must have gone home I thought as I take Katniss up a dirt path towards the forest. The forest is massive taking up must of the District which is built around it, the trees are so tall and their trunks so thick. They have been genetically altered to grow faster and larger than regular trees. I don't know what the Capital did to them but I am grateful, every time a tree is cut down a new one grows over night to replace it, it makes the District look nicer and doesn't feel like it's being destroyed tree by tree. But I know that isn't the reason why the Capital did it, they did it so they can have a constant supply of lumber. I lead Katniss deep into the trees where I know we can be alone, be unheard. I promised her I will tell her, I guess now's the best time. Everyone heard my father tell us to go for a walk so no one will miss us, epically after what happened on the station. This is the perfect time, we are alone with no one looking for us. I stop us in a small clearing and turn to face Katniss.

"That man said he was my father's ally" I tell her starting from the beginning. "I saw him speaking with my dad years ago and wanted to know what that was about"

"What were they allies in?" Katniss askes the question I want to know, something that man couldn't tell me but something I must find out.

"I have no idea, he couldn't say for the same reasons why I couldn't say this until now" I answer wishing I knew. "But I know it's something big, why else would they have to keep it so quiet?"

Day 2: A Morning Surprise

I wake up first before the sins even risen, lying beside me smiling in her sleep is the angelic face of Katniss. I love these rare times that I am awake before her, I love the beauty in her sleep face. I smile at the sight and get up, there is something I want to do to welcome her to my home. I quietly get dressed and sneak out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. But I am not alone, my mother glares at me as I enter and smile back as I see her croaked broken noise. At least the Avox nods politely at me and I return that nod as I walk over to the cupboard were we store all our food. I decided last night that I would wake up before Katniss, that I would surprise her with a home cooked meal. I may not be the best cook but it's better than letting my mum do it, she will defiantly poison it if that happens. But I know a thing or two about cook, at least I like to think I do.

An hour later I learn that I don't, that I am not as good of a chief as I hopped I was. The plate holding Katniss's breakfast doesn't look edible, black burnt bacon, toast that looks like a wild animal tore into it with its claws and a lumpy cup of hot chocolate. I was hoping to make that right because Katniss always says she likes the one's the Capital makes but no, mine went wrong in nearly every way possible. I look at this plate with disappointment and embarrassment, I was hoping to give it to Katniss but looking at it now I wouldn't give it to an animal. I hear footsteps above me, my room his right above the kitchen so it has to be Katniss. Great I don't have time to make a new one, I look at the plate and think "Where can I hide this?" and "I can't let Katniss see this" But I was to slow, I loss the chance when Katniss walk into the kitchen. She stares at the plate then at me, hopefully she won't laugh. But thankfully she doesn't, she just walks up to me.

"Good morning" Katniss says before giving me a quick, gentle kiss before she looks back down at the plate. "What's this?"

"It was my attempt at making you breakfast but…" I reply looking down at the burnt torn up mess that was meant to be food. "…It didn't turn out like I hoped"

"Thank you for trying" Katniss says as we both look up and meet each other's gazes again. "But I don't think it's safe to eat"

I can't help but laugh a little at that, I should be embarrassed at what I made or upset that she rejected my meal but I just laugh. Katniss is right this food isn't edible, so I just laugh it off as I throw away the possibly deadly meal.

"You are right" I say after that short breath laugh. "I can't kill you now can I?"

"Like I couldn't take you if you tired" Katniss replies and we both smile at that, hand to hand I will win but at a distance Katniss will put an arrow in my heart before I get close.

"I could" I whisper leaning so close towards her that my breath hits her ear and makes her shiver, I smile more at that achievement before I continue you. "Right now I could easily take you, pin you to a wall, table or even on the side. I can keep you pinned down and keep on of my hands free, I can imagen it now you trapped at the mercy of my wondering hand" When I pull back I see Katniss red in the face, she thought about it. "But I'm not like that" I tell her before adding. "Unless you want to that is"

Later that day

Katniss and I are walking down the main street of seven enjoying the snow which is gentle falling down, everyone is polite they nod or smile at us but leave us to ourselves. We have been enjoying our time wounding the District, I have been showing Katniss around my home District. I show her where I went to school, this tall tree I always used to climb, the main market and now we are heading for the main square. The day has been so peaceful and fun, it's freezing cold but has been great. My breakfast disaster even helped make this a good day, I had no idea how good laughing at your mistakes and failures could feel. The whole time our hands have been linked never breaking apart once during this whole tour, it feels so right holding Katniss's hand in my own, I don't want to ever let go and don't plan on doing so any time soon. It may be bone chilling cold out but ma hand feels so warm. We walk into the main square and it hasn't changed a bit since I left for the Hunger Games. The Justice Building dominates the square, it's a tall building easily twice the size of the buildings around it and is painted white, Peacekeepers hanger around the building ever guarding or smoking and docked on the flat roof of the building our two Hovercrafts. In the centre of the square is a large gallows with enough noses to hang twelve people at once, four whipping posts are to the left of it and there are four stockades to the right. Thankfully no one is in ever of those horribly things, but the blood on the ground by one of the whipping posts tells me it was used recently but the blood is frozen and stands out on the white snow. Merchant stores surround the square and Justice Building, most of them are empty right now but a few people are in some of those stores.

"I always hated this square" I tell Katniss looking around this place that is so beautiful in the warmer months but that beauty is over shadowed by the pain that fills this square, so many people have died on those gallows, been whipped to unconsciousness at those posts or impressed in the stockades. I have been in the stockades before just because I walked into a Peacekeeper when I wasn't looking where I was going, I was six at the time and was forced into those horrible things and trapped there for nearly a day. Ever since then I hated this square and the Peacekeepers, I still don't know anyone but them who would trap a six year old over and accident. "This place can be beautiful but the Peacekeepers ruined that"

"I guess twelve is lucky in that way" Katniss says looking around. "Our Peacekeepers don't do their jobs, we just starve"

"Ever way the District suffer while the Capital grows fat on that pain" I reply shaking my head. "Now we have to stop something that has a chance of changing that"

"I know, I hate it too" Katniss says. "But we have no choice, I still don't think it is enough what we have been doing so far do you?"

"I don't know" I answer, it's true I don't have a clue. "We have been doing what we have been told but it still may not be enough"

"Me too" Katniss says. "I have an idea though" I turn to look at her. "How about we…"

Day 5: A party surprise

Katniss and I are being prepped for the party together in the same room for the first time since the Victor Tour begun, the Head Peacekeeper only gave us one room to prep in much to the anger and annoyance of the Capital people. I don't see the problem but they seem to think that Katniss and I changing in the same room will cause the world to end, I swear the people of the Capital overreact over every little detail. By the time we are down Katniss and I are wearing matching clothes again, long green dresses, minimal make up and a pair of matching high heels. I look good in this but I have to admit Katniss looks better, green defiantly is her colour she looks fantastic in it. On each of our rests is a bracelet that looks like a chain of leafs joined together. I guess they are using leafs as their inspiration for this outfit, typical District Seven is always ever a tree or a leaf. My hair was only brushed and to my relief it is not styled in one of those crazy Capital styles, Katniss's hair is just in her normal beautify braid. After Katniss and I look each other over and our pre teams give us a final check we are free to leave, my hand finds Katniss's as we leave the room and head for the ball.

We made our speech earlier today without any problem, we did what we were told and said what we had to. Nothing more nothing less, but now we are about to do more. I just hope this surprise we have planned will be enough to please Snow and save our friends and families, Haymitch, Johanna and my father agreed in on it although my father was a bit hesitant and if my mother was to find out then she would kill us all to stop it from happening. Katniss's family should be fine with it, my mother is the only person who will oppose to this plan. If all goes well then the story of my mother hitting Katniss and I then hitting my mother will be forgotten, replaced by an even better story. The kind the Capital can't resist to tell, the kind that will make it difficult for are friends and family to be killed off by Snow. I just need to meet my father later on tonight, he will give me the last piece we need to pull off this plan. Then it up to me to take the next step when the time is right, that shouldn't be a problem to spot though. I only wish it was for real and not for the cameras.

Katniss and I walk into the ballroom at the end of the line, everyone's head turns our way and watches as we make our way to the centre of the room. The ballroom looks like it does every other time I have been here, paintings of trees decorate the walls and large chandelier hangs from the ceiling. The only differences is that there is more food on offer and I don't have to stay by my mother's side all night pretending she is the greatest thing on this planet, this time I am by the greatest thing on this planet no universes. Again we are blinded by the press like always and have to answer a few questions for them but they soon pass and all want to know the same thing, how does it feel to be back in District Seven? How does Katniss like it? What's it like compared to Twelve? They want to know nothing but stuff like that and since they all have the same questions its over nearly as soon as it begun, they leave us alone as Katniss and I head over to the food table to get something to eat. Must of the food is bread and fruit that grows on the trees in the District, meat from Ten and several dishes from the Capital. It's the same dishes as before but they don't taste as good, it's almost as if they just reheated the leftovers from the last District.

"So how do you want to do this?" Katniss asks as we eat.

"How about we try to do it in secret but get caught by everyone instead" I suggest before taking a sop of wine. "You know like what we saw in that move a few nights ago"

"Sounds good" Katniss replies as her cheeks reddens as she remembers what else we did when that move was on.

"Ok as soon as my dad gives me it we will do it" I say as we continue to eat. An hour later I have the item in my hand as I lead Katniss off to the side of the ballroom making sure as many people as possible see us move, it works as one looks over my shoulder I can see a lot of eyes on us and two people taking their cameras out. We stop in a place that looks privet but in fact everyone can still see and hear us, then we face each other and the planned surprise begins. "Katniss"

"Yes" Katniss replies pretending that she has no idea what's going on as I get on one knee.

"Ever since I first saw you I knew you were the one for me" I tell not having to lie because it's true, I was in love with her the moment my eyes first fell upon her. "You make me do happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you…" I open up a small box and show her what's inside, it's a beautiful ring with Primroses carved into the gold and it has a sparkling diamond stone. Katniss smiles as she sees he ring, I never showed it to her. I told her my dad was giving me an old family ring but in reality I had a ring made, I had to pay extra to get it rushed to be ready one time but the cost was worth it to see the smile a tears of joy on Katniss's face right now. "Will you marry me?"

"Lisa…" Katniss just stares at the ring completely amazed and surprised by it, I know if we are to get married it will only be once. Even if we have to do it to please Snow and not because we are ready I wanted at least some of it to be real, not all of it to just please that Snake. "Yes, I will marry you"

I place the ring on her finger and she hugs me so tightly when I'm done I swear it was a miracle that she didn't break me in to, her lips soon find mine as people start to cheer and take photos of us. Our plan worked, we were caught and the Capital people can't look away from us now. Hopefully Snow will be pleased and our friends and family will be safe, make everyone forget about the incident back at the train station the moment we arrived and maybe keep us safe from being auctioned off to some rich pervert. I doubt the last part will happen though, I have seen married Victors sold to the highest bidder before. I can only hope that we are different and not sold off or at the very least to get them to leave Katniss alone, I will do both our work to keep their hands off of my fiancée.


	11. Chapter 11

After we left my home District we got set in a routine of smiling for the Camera's, saying what we are told to say and politely behaving and speaking at the parties. Everything is a blur during our visits from Six through Three but Districts Two and One, well they are a different story. In every District the crowd likes us, but in District One and Two they hated us. The crowd booed us as we took the stage, shouted out some mean comments that almost made me beat the hell out of them and the Peacekeepers oddly enough was the friendliest people there. I never thought I would say that in my life. Clove's, Glimmer's, Marvel's and Cato's family give us death glares, I can hardly blame them because if Katniss and I was killed then one of their children could have won. Could have lived. But Katniss and I made it out alive, made history by being the first shared crowned winners of the Hunger Games and they hate us for it. The people there are raised on the Games, live, work, bleed and sweat for them. We broke the rules of their precious Hunger Games and they hate us for it, they think we are the monsters when they are the ones training children how to kill from a young age. I was glad when we finally left their District's, just like when we left Seven. Needless to say my mother was unhappy that I purposed to Katniss, she threatened to kill me and Katniss, ruining the wedding and get a court order stopping it before storming off to some other part of the house. I am glad to leave, I am glad that I may never see her again and wish I won't. She can't stop this wedding even if she tries, even Katniss and I can't stop this wedding. No one can, President Snow will make sure of that.

But all that's in the past and I can't worry about that now or even think about it, we are approaching the Capital for the final stop on the Victor Tour. We are already in the tunnel that cuts through the mountain and leads straight to the Capital, it won't be long now until we are through it and at the station. Katniss and I are stood side by side watching the lights on the tunnel wall shoot by as we wait for the Capital to come into view, we are stood hand in hand silent waiting to see Snow again and waiting to see if we succeeded in his task. By the end of the day we will know if it's all been for nothing or not, if our loved ones will be spared or not. Soon the stone walls of the tunnel is replaced by the lake in front of the Capital and the tall bright buildings, the shooting lights replaced by the blinding brightness of the sun. The Capital hasn't changed a bit since we were last her for the Hunger Games, it still looks bright, clean and all the people which are just coming into view are still wearing ridiculous outfits that forces me to look away before I burst with laughter.

"Do you two remember the schedule for today?" Katniss's Escort asks once again, she really is getting on everyone's nerves.

"For the millionth time yes" I reply fed up with her constantly asking that. "We have no speech but instead an interview, then a party at Snows place and finally we are spending the night here before leaving for District Twelve early in the morning. Happy?"

"Yes" The Escort says as she gets up. "And now you two need to need to go to the door"

"I know we have done this at every stop you know" I tell her as I turn to Katniss, I don't give her a chance to respond by asking my girlfriend… soon to be wife. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Katniss nods giving my hand a quick squeeze as she answers.

Katniss and I step onto the platform waving for the crowd as they cheer and take photos of us, at least we don't have to convince these people of anything. They love us and don't doubt us, we don't have to do anything but be ourselves in front of these weirdly dressed people. But we still have to act a little, we are still on camera being shown to the entire country. Our stop on the station doesn't last long, we only have to pose for some photo's smile at the crowd and keep our mouths shut. After that we are sent to a place I was wishing I wouldn't have to visit again, the building we were first prepped in when we first arrived in the Capital before the parade. I have to admit coming back into this building is making me shake a little and it only gets worse when Katniss and I are separated to be prepped separately, I really wish they gave us another building because this one is bring back horrible memories from my time in the Hunger Games Arena.

Once inside my room I am striped, waxed, washed and hundreds of things by the hands of my prep team, by the time they are done my body stings but glows beautifully. I don't know why but for some reason they are working harder and doing a more thorough job of prepping me then they ever did during the tour, it must be because we are in the Capital I think as my stylist walks into the room holding my dress for today. I don't know why I couldn't keep the one I wore on the station, that one was pretty and would have been fine. But the dress he has now is nice-looking I can't deny that, it's a beautiful white dress that must have jewels attached to it because it sparkles when hit by the light. It fits well too, as I look myself over in the mirror I see the dress fists perfectly. The dress goes down to my knees and a single strap wrapped round my neck holds it up, it does show my breasts off a bit, I can't help feeling it is a bit revealing but I still can't deny it's a beautiful dress that makes me look like an sparkling angel. When we re-join Katniss and the others I see Katniss is like a sparkling angel to, her dress is just like my only not as revelling. I am thankful for that, I can handle something like this but Katniss is too pure to and also I don't want anyone to see her like that is well.

"Alright you two climb on we are about to begin" Haymitch says pushing Katniss and myself forward, that's strange he's not normally like this. I would expect Johanna or Katniss's Escort to do this but not him, normally he is too drunk to care about anything. Something is ever wrong or we are in trouble, I hope it's never but I still need to be ready if I want to protect Katniss. Katniss must sense it too because she tightly grips my hand and looks at me with a mixture of worry and confusion in her eyes, what is happening. "I just remember to say I do"

"Why" Both Katniss and I ask but he doesn't get a chance to answer as are chariot starts to move away, why would we have to say that? It's not like we are… what we aren't getting married are we?

Our chariot is a bright white one covered in red roses just like the ones Snow wears, our horses are also white and must be the ones that normally carry the District One Tributes during the parade every year. As we enter the long road we see that's different too, arches are spread out along the road painted white and covered in more roses like our chariot. As we move down the road the crowd cheers and shower us in flower petals, there are so much and so many different colours that I could even begin to describe the scene. As we continue on and approach the end of the ride I see a stage with several people on it, I recognise all but one right away. On one side is Prim, Katniss's mother, her friend Madge and Gale who doesn't look happy to be here. On the other side is my father, mother who like Gale doesn't look happy to be here, Johanna and the Avox from back home. Why are they here? Then in between them are Caesar Flickerman wearing a nice suit and President Coriolanus Snow who watches us with his snake like eyes as we approach the stage. Then there's a man I never seen before, he looks like a priest. We aren't getting married right? Katniss and I step off our ride and onto the stage, it's clear we have to do that even though never of us have any idea about what's going on. As we walk up the stage I spot Peacekeepers all-around the stage meaning we can't escape what is about to happen, I hope that it is just Katniss and myself getting married. But I don't know what's happening, looking over to Katniss I see she doesn't ever.

"Welcome everyone to a special day" President Snow says as we stop in front of him. "We are all here today to witness a special day for Katniss and Lisa, we are here to watch them become one, to wed and begin their life of happiness together" The crowd cheers and the priest takes over once they are silenced, repeat vows and say I do but the best part was when we kissed, the cheers of the crowd seemed to make it even better but doing in front of my mother who hates Katniss was just to perfect. Once we are wed President Snow takes over again stepping forward and putting his hands on both mine and Katniss's shoulders, I have to try extremely hard not to just slap t away. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we wish you years of happiness together and may the odds be ever in you favour"

Once we pose for some more photo's we enter the training centre with our families, although this isn't how I wanted to get married I am still glad I am and to Katniss. Another good thing is that we get to spend time with our families and they are invited to the party tonight is wells, again another first. Katniss and I are both happy to see Prim again who runs over to us and hugs us both so tightly I am having trouble breathing, I missed her too but not enough to kill like she is. Katniss's mother comes over next and hugs us both thankfully not as tightly as Prim, my family doesn't some over though my father just smiles but my mother frowns as she holds my dad's arm keeping him away from us. Gala doesn't come over ever, he just heads straight to the elevator looking unhappy. But Johanna and Madge come over and hug us saying how happy they are for us, although I can tell part of Johanna is doing it for the camera's that must still be watching a filming us. At least today no one died and we couldn't do anything wrong, the worst thing about today was the rings. I hate them so much. they are gold with a large ruby the colour of Snows rose and roses are carved into the gold along with Katniss's and mine names, the roses are there for a clear reason because its Snow's way of letting us know we belong to him. Are reunion with are families doesn't last long, Katniss and I are soon dragged away by Peacekeepers who take us to another stage where Caesar Flickerman is waiting, oh I forgot about the interview. I take Katniss's hand as we step onto the stage and the crowd cheers.

"Welcome Misses and Misses Everdeen" Caesar says as we walk up to him and shakes his hand, I guess Snow decided I would take Katniss's name for us. "So how are you feeling to finally be a married couple?"

"It feels great Caesar" I reply as we all take a seat. "Like it was meant to be"

"Yes it's great" Katniss adds.

"So what do you think of your wedding?" Caesar asks next. "Our glorious President planned it all himself you must be honoured"

"It's lovely and a bit surprising" I answer telling the truth, it was beautiful and I had no idea what was happing. But my next line is hard to say without throwing up. "President Snow did a great job and I had no idea he was the one who planned it"

"It's an honour to think he planned it for us" Katniss tells him and I can tell saying that line was hard for her is well.

The rest of the interview goes by in a blur and it is only one word that really sinks in, Caesar tells us about our honeymoon. But it isn't the word that sinks in it's the location, Caesar tells us that President Snow has let us stay in his mansion for a week for our honeymoon. Now I know something is off, Snow has something planned otherwise he wouldn't have invited us to stay with him. But what is it? Is he hopping to improve his reputation by acting friendly to Katniss and myself? To trap us or punish us for failing him? What is he up to?

What is he up to? That question is on my mind all day, even when we enter Snows mansion I still don't have an answer. There are too many possible answers, I just know in my gut it can't be good for ever Katniss or myself. At the Party Katniss and I are still wearing our white dresses we were wed in and are eating with Prim while Katniss's mother is speaking to Johanna, I don't know where my parents are but Madge and Gala seem to be getting along. Katniss and I are both watching them as they dance together, its clear Madge likes him but I'm not sure he likes her back. At least they won't be staying, our friends and family will be going home in the morning away from this place which I am in no doubt will be a prison for Katniss and myself for the week that's meant to be our honeymoon. The worst part is we can't refuse, if we do then people will die. No all I need to do is figure out, what the hell is Snow up to?

"You two are lucky to be staying in a place like this" Prim says as we eat nearly coursing Katniss and me too chough up our food, she doesn't know the down side. She doesn't see the danger in our stay here, I think that's for the best because if not she will only worry for us. "I wish I was"

"I'm sure you will one day" I tell her and Katniss gives me a shut up loo which I reply with a look that askes "What else could I say?"

"Our new house is just as nice" Katniss says taking over. "It's better because it's not big enough to get lost in"

"Didn't you still get lost in there?" I ask and Katniss's face reddens with the memory.

"That was one time" Katniss replies looking away to hide her red cheeks from me and her little sister. "It was our first morning in the house and I was half asleep"

"Sure you were" I say giggling at the memory of Katniss opening every door to find her way outside.

The party was fun, both Katniss and I danced together and with Prim who as it turns out is quiet the little dancer herself outing Katniss and me to shame stealing the dance floor, we mingle with other guests which isn't pleasant but they made up for it with their stupid drink behaviour. The food was good, the music was nice and we had fun. But that one question remained in my mind ruining it for me, I still want to know what Snow is up to. At the end of the party we say goodbye to our friends and families and say we will see them off tomorrow before Snow arrives to show us to the room he will no doubt imprison us in for our honeymoon. He leads us up a long flight of stairs and into a giant room, I never thought a room could be this big it's the size of our house in the Victor Village back in District Twelve. It has a large bed in the one corner, a bath in the other that could fit an enter family inside. But between us and that is want makes me think we are trapped in this room for a week, that Snow found a way to imprison us without making an arrest. Between us and that is a kitchen, dining table, a sofa and fire place. This place has everything we need apart from a toilet so I think we will be trapped in here for a week, so that is what Snow is up to.


End file.
